Life as it Was Meant to Be
by xXLiv214Xx
Summary: War finally over, the golden trio and others are asked to return to Hogwarts for a seventh year. What Harry has forgotten is that life is never normal for someone like him. And things were just bound to happen. After Receiving a creatures inheritance, Harry freaks out and realizes things were only to get worse. Until he found the truth. DracoXHarry. soon Fem!Harry. Creature fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Welcoming Feast; **A/N**

 **I'm going to start by saying: Welcome to my new story!**

 **Somethings that you might want to know is that this is a HarryXDraco fanfic. Harry will be turned into a girl for this story. I have my reasons in doing so. Another thing, this is a creature fic containing wings. Stories with Harry having wings makes me happy so I thought I would write one myself. Last warning, Draco will be the dominant just so we are cool.**

 **Now on with the story, author notes will be kept to a minimum. So if there is one then it is probably going to be important.**

* * *

Harry sat with his back to the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. A smile lit his face watching Ron bicker to Hermione who unsurprisingly had her nose already planted in a book. The window next to Harry carried blurs of color as the well known train carried them all to Hogwarts.

The glass doors to their compartment were closed after Ron had complained about the cold air draft. Causing Hermione to roll her eyes because she didn't think it was that cold.

"Bloody hell 'Mione…" Said Ron turning his head and bending lower over his knees. His eyes reading the title of Hermione's book. "Is that a book from second year!"

"Why yes Ron, it is. I was twelve the last time I read it and I can't believe I had missed so much!" Hermione practically yelled folding over the cover to ' _A History of Magic'_ sounding off an echoed pop.

"Yeah I guess, but it's not like we have to be tested over it anymore," Ron responded as he leant back into the seat.

Mistake.

"Oh for the love of… Ron! How can you be so stupid! We have NEWTS this year. You at least didn't have to take them last year. We are all very lucky that McGonagall is letting us finish our seventh year.

"Now be quiet Ronald, I'm at a very good part. And I can never finish it if you keep on talking." Hermione took a breath, shook her head and looked down to open her book back up.

The silver covering glistening in the sun, Hermione pulled up her knees and began to read. It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes as he huffed his chest. Harry watched both his friends with a smile. His dark hair brushed over his eyes, he really needed a haircut. If he didn't get one soon people would think he was Snape's twin. Harry grimaced at the thought.

Harry's new thought towards his professor had changed considerably he couldn't push out how Snape had treated him though all his years of school. The bad guy that is actually the good guy pretending to be the bad guy was rather one sided.

Even though Harry understood why the greasy haired git was so fowl toward him. Harry didn't feel that it should be taken out on him, just because James Potter was his father. Thought the old relationship Harry had with Snape was nothing like it was now. With Voldemort gone Harry got to know his old potions teacher a lot better.

Harry stared at his fingers in distant thought. He never questioned what would happen after the war because he never thought he would live past it all. His life was practically doomed from the beginning but now it wasn't so bad.

"Hey, you okay mate," Ron Asked.

He looked up to find Ron on the bench next to him rather than the one across. He smiled lightly at his red headed best friend. "Yeah I'm fine, just… thinking I guess."

"Oh, well do you want to talk, I mean talking always helps me,"

"Yeah I guess so….i just believe it, I'm eighteen Ron and the war is actually _over_ ," Harry almost laughed.

He turned to look at Ron's blue eyes running his hand through his unruly hair. Harry let out a shaky breath as Ron looked away. Mentioning anything about the past war couldn't help but think of those they have lost. Harry knew Ron was thinking about Fred.

"I never thought I would live past it all. From the moment I learnt of what was meant of me I knew I was going to _die._ And it almost disappoints me that I didn't. So many people died for this war and I can't help but feel guilty. They had their lives planned out. For me I never put that much excitement into anything involving after the war," Harry explained.

He waited for Ron to say something but his eyes remained locked on the blue fabric of the train bench. Hermione had now drawn herself from her text, listening to their conversation. Sitting in silence Harry broke it by talking more.

"Now I have no clue what to do. Job, Marriage, children, growing old; I don't know where to start. I'm not mentally ready. Everything feels easy, almost too easy and I'm not sure I like it. It's as if something else is going to happen. Something bad." Said Harry, his fingers again striving through his black strands.

"Oh Harry, I'm so very sorry. I know that your life isn't all sunny days and pretty roses, we-" Hermione gestured to Ron and herself. "Really care about you, we can help you sort things out. I will be with you for the next choices you make even if they get us into trouble," Hermione smiled brightly at Harry.

"Aww thanks 'Mione'," Harry grinned back at her.

Hermione stood, pushing the book off of her lap and onto the bench. "I don't care if we're eighteen, come here."

Harry found his legs pushing himself up to meet Hermione. Her arms wide and wrapped around his small frame. He found himself returning the simple hug, her thick hair tickling his nose.

"Ron…" Hermione said waving her hand to him.

Harry felt Ron join the hug; the golden trio all together. He closed his eyes taking in the thought of being cared for.

After seconds of hugging Harry and Ron broke into a fit of laughter, while Hermione smiled cheerfully. Harry's green eyes reflecting brightly with the setting sun.

* * *

By the time the train had arrived the sun had almost set itself into the horizon. Turning the sky a thick dark purple. Stars and possibly a plane or two filled with muggles oblivious to their world.

Golden lanterns littered themselves within the water leading to the big castle. Excited first years in boats of four hushed with the 'Keeper of the Keys' talking loudly over the quiet whispers.

"Doesn't it feel great to be back. I can't believe it's our last year." Said Harry, taking a deep breath as Hermione and Ron walked besides him.

The stone arch overhead, candle lights flickering in the lit hallway. Student of all years (not the first years) following each other to the Great Hall. Harry kept himself between his best friends, shielding himself from the passing students. Over the summer he had read countless prophet titles concerning the fall of the Dark Lord.

" _Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,"_

" _Our SAVIOR, Harry Potter,"_

" _The Chosen One…."_

 _The Dark lord dead at last,"_

He wasn't stupid and with the media the way it is he didn't want to be swarmed with the questions of his greedy classmates. The Hermione and Ron weren't that much off as well. Because who didn't know of Harry Potter's sidekicks.

Harry knew that his two best friends scoffed at the many titles that they were given. If he wasn't 'Harry Potter' then he would've told them to suck it up. But he is and he know on first hand the cruelty of the media. At first thought, big curly hair and a annoying fluffy pen popped into his mind. Harry shivered; Rita Skeeter. Oh how he hated that woman.

Harry's red and gold striped' tie hung loosely at his neck from the rush at putting it on. He honestly didn't care. "Let him be normal for once" thought Harry.

The three entered the all familiar hall to find the large room lit with a honey glow. A good welcoming feeling washed over Harry, he loved it. The four house tables in even rows giving the Hall an elegant look.

Dark blue banners hung proudly above the tables. A lighter blue ravens had themselves shaped into the banners. The long rectangles of fabric hung high with the lower end at a curved point.

It was no secret that Ravenclaw had won house cup. Harry found it a no surprise. The house was for the ones who were smart. They probably learned quickly that it was best to keep their mouths shut. Harry agreed, with everything that went down last year. He felt bad for those who had to stay at the school.

Harry walked to the table that belonged to the Gryffindors. He sat down with Ron next to him and Hermione across from them. They quickly settled down into a simple conversation. Neville and Seamus joining them.

"My Harry, fix your tie. It's not tight at all, rather loose," said Hermione.

Harry glared at the girl and brought his fingers to adjust the colored strip of fabric. Pushing the knot up and laying the other pieces flat against his school robes.

He looked to Hermione with a silly grin and shook his hands. "There, that better.." He thought.

"Yes, very much so," Said Hermione as if she was reading his mind. A smile took her face and she gave a single nod.

Ron looked to Harry and rose his brow, a grin on his face as well. He then gave a cheeky smirk as if he was laughing at Harry. Harry just shrugged.

By then the first years had arrived at the school and clustered around the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall still playing her role held her scroll with the names of the newcomers. But instead of the deputy she took her place as headmistress.

"JUSTIN WINTERS," yelled the transfiguration teacher.

Harry turned his attention to the curly haired boy who sat underneath the tattered sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

"MALLORY RUSSELL."

"Hemp, well very bright you are, full of wonder and questions, so let it be..

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SYDNEY MCKINLEY."

"My my this year is very intelligent, but you also show that of ambition. Let this guide you so I shall put you in…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finding the sorting boring Harry finally drew himself back to his friends. Hermione still watching intently as the first years place the hat over their heads over and over again.

At the end and the last eleven year old was placed into their corrective houses. The feast began as food magically appeared in front of their very eyes.

"Man that never really gets old," breathed Ron as he was already grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Harry laughed at his friends normal antics as he himself got a slice of ham without his hand being slapped away. Oh how he hated summer.

He eyes the redhead oddly. His mouth filled with white potato and chicken leg held in his right hand. Ron returned the same look.

"What? Mother didn't serve lunch...Busy," He mumbled past the food.

Harry laughed. "Me either."

"Do your relatives ever feed you?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Well yeah, but not often. They actually started to put me back in the cupboard. Something about timeouts n stuff."

"Harry!" Hermione shreked. "Please tell me that you know what they do to you isn't right. It's actually wrong and foul. I can't believe people could be so...er...bad."

"Yeah I guess so… Well yes I do know, it's just hard to go through a whole summer with _them,"_ Harry replied.

"Harry… They don't physically hurt you do they," she asked not sure if she wanted the answer.

"..No, at least not yet." Harry _lied._

He self consciously wrapped his arm around his stomach. That was something nobody was going to know about. It wasn't that bad just a kick here or there. And a few pushes...down the stairs.

"Okay Harry I trust you," she said though her eyes told a different story.

Harry smiled. He was glad it was September. Happy that summer was over. No more Dursleys. He couldn't even think that he had went back this year, he didn't have a reason. Maybe he felt that he had to.

He looked to Ron to find his mouth moving but no words were heard. He couldn't really hear anything if that made anything better. Loud ringing sounded in his ears.

He glanced around the table looking at different people. From Ginny to Dean and even that new Gryffindor Justin. All awkwardly silent.

"I-it, I can't hear!" His voice loud in his head.

His eyes wide and fearful. The people around him were looking into his own pools of crystal green.

Then his eyes blurred and he tried to focus on the fuzzy figure of Hermione Granger. Her Gryffindor crest upon her cloak. Her brown hair. Trying so hard to regain his sight but everything was unless.

At first it was just a slight tingle but quickly became a steady burn. His back and head began to hurt. A pain that was different but all so similar.

Tears collected under his eyes, dropping one by one down his cheeks. All he could think was that his back was being ripped apart.

His dark hair stuck to his wet eyes making them burn. He wrapped his hand around in a tempt to grab at the place that was causing the most pain.

His fingers felt under his grey jumper and following his spine up his back. The smooth skin became wet and sticky and his eyes shot up to Hermione who was blurrily gone from her seat.

Her face appeared next to his as she and Ron helped him sit without falling over. He pulled his hand from his shirt, his fingers stained in red.

"H-her-...mione," He stuttered out to the girl.

He let his back fall and looked hazily up into the eyes of his best friends. Ron still sat in his seat in the rush to catch Harry. While Hermione was crouched down on her knees holding his neck.

Harry closed his eyes as he let the pain go away. His ears finally hearing that quieting shush that left Hermione's lips.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! Update later this week maybe, Ill be camping, so I don't know if there will be Wi-Fi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This Too Much?

Chapter 2: Is This Too much? **A/N.** **I'm back! and with a longer chapter this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And I'm not going to cry about it. Because the brilliant mind who did wrote books I would never be able to do. Truly amazing, for one person to create a whole another world like she did. Books that have so many readers and fans. Its an all thanks to J.K Rowling, who can disagree.**

* * *

Harry couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. He figured he was still breathing but he felt completely different. A soft almost bed like comforted his back. His eyes refused to open and get a look of where he was. Weight pressed into his chest making him feel as if he was lacking air.

The smell alone gave it away. It was clean and simple and one that he was all too familiar with-. After all the 'accidents' that had occurred to him over that last years he found himself in the hospital wing countless times.

Harry could already paint the image in his mind. White sheets, tan walls, rows of beds. He could really say that he had been in situations like this far too much.

He didn't remember much just the fact his senses weren't working correctly. He couldn't hear, or see. Hermione and Ron's faces were hovering over his as they held his limp form. It was all to confusing. What had happened?

Red, he also remembered red. His mind was such mess he couldn't recall the simplest of things. What was red….? His house crest? The image of his bloodied fingers swarmed his mind. Harrys body leaped up from the bed and his green eyes snapped open.

"Woah! Not so fast Harry," said Ron as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ron?" Whispered Harry cranking his head up to look at the said person. The redhead gave a low smile but the rest of his face remained still. Harry knew that things were not alright.

"Yeah its me, Hermione too. Madam Pomfrey is in the other room, I could get her if yould like."

He didn't say anything just a simple no shake of his head. More people wouldn't make anything easier, if anything i'd be harder. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was standing on the right of the bed. Her eyes irritated and glossy and a few stray tears stained her cheeks.

"Guys, please tell me what happened," asked Harry desperately.

"Oh Harry it was so bad, and I was so scared. You had stopped breathing and your shirt was soaked… in your own blood." Hermione said while she swiped at her eyes. The sleeve of her robes wet from wiping away her face.

Then he remembered the pain that he had felt back in the hall. How his body burned with each passing second. Harry couldn't even think of the hurt he had recieved within his back, nothing could've been worse. He honestly believed that his skin was being torn to pieces and the blood he had seen on his fingers… It wasn't right.

Harry moved within the sheets trying to kick them off. He pushed them to the ground as he swung his legs over the bed side.

"Harry!" His friends both yelled simultaneously.

"Sit back down, you can hurt yourself...I don't think you're ready," Hermione argued slowly, her voice getting quieter. She reached out to her friend but Harry stepped away.

"Ready for what exactly?"

Harry moved from his friends as he reached down to pull off his shirt. All he was focused on was finding out what was wrong with his back. His shirt pale white but far too loose.

"HARRY _stop_!" screamed Hermione. "Ron please leave, I have things I have to explain to... _him."_

Ron looked like he was going to protest but one look at Hermione's stern glare and to Harry, attempting to pull _his_ shirt off he agreed. His cheeks flushed red as he walked to the doors of the hospital wing.

Harry paused in his doing and looked questionably at Hermione. "What was that about? And don't push it off, I want to know what's going on!" yelled Harry. "One minute i'm passing out in the middle of the welcoming feast, in front of everyone might I add. Now to one of my best friends in tears and the other blushing like mad school girl! So Hermione please tell me what is happening." He asked wanting his questions answered.

"Okay Harry, I understand, but like I had said, let me explain some things to you," She told him.

Harry nodded and waited for her to continue..

"So Harry, i'm going to start off by going over a wizarding inheritance. You know of these, correct?" he nodded once again. "You have been passed out for two days now, giving your body time to adapt to its...I guess you could say, new changes."

"All that back in the hall was because of my bloody inheritance! That's crazy! I've never heard of-" He started to say but got interupted.

"Why yes, but your inheritance was different.. Not many receive this kind of gift. You might not call it a present but you have to look at it widely. Its really is amazing,"

Harry rolled his eyes and lazily rotated his head to look at the witch. "Hermione, come on. Spit it out. What is it?"

"No Harry, it's what are you. Your inheritance, it was that of creature and a very uncommon one." She winced at the information that she had given off, and she dreaded to tell him the rest of it.

"Okay, tell me what I am then," Asked Harry shakily but non the less interested.

Hermione nodded and grabbed at Harry's arm, pulling him over to the mirror. The section of the wall had been enchanted to show their reflection. With Hermione standing behind him and her hands on his shoulders she directed him to the wall.

His came close and so did the reflection in the mirror, he walked till he was standing only feet from himself. The moment he laid his eyes upon himself they widened in shock. Their was nothing odd about him but it was obvious that something was definitely wrong.

He had no words to describe it, his hair was long and wavy and his eyes were more keen and pointed. The eyes of a woman but still their bright green self. Harry didn't even want to look at his chest because he could already feel them. The weighted feeling finally explained but it only made Harry want to scream.

He wanted to do nothing but sink back into his covers and bury himself in those white sheets. Shield his mind and thoughts from reality and never witness his body again. Harry looked down and placed his feet together. His still wore his black school pants but his shoes were missing. Instead grey socks covered his feet.

Harry could feel the thing that made him a male was gone replaced with that of the other. It made him want to cry. I didn't seem right why was he now… dare he say it.. _A woman, a girl, a female._ Hermione said it was a creature inheritance, was being turned a girl was apart of it? Besides the feminine looks he appeared to be no different.

He couldn't believe it, he was a girl!

"Hermione? W-what is this?" He asked with fear in his voice. His eyes meeting hers.

"Harry, i'm sorry, I really am but that's not all of it... there's more. You had a creature inheritance, being turned into a girl isn't the end, it was just...very necessary," She told him.

"Necessary?" His voice squeaked.

Hermione didn't speak but walked close to him/her. She stood behind him, just like before. Her wand was held in her hand as her other pulled at harry's blanc shirt. Hermione mumbled the cutting spell (diffindo) and put a hole in the fabric. Harry remained still as his friend tore at his shirt. His chest nervous and his heart wild.

"Stay calm, okay, stop me if anything hurts," she whispered. Harry anxiously whined as a yes and closed his eyes, bending his head down.

She continued to tear his shirt revealing a mess of charcoal feathers. Hermione half-heartedly smiled, happy of what she was witnessing but unhappy that it was also her friend. She placed her hands on the wings and gently pulled them out of Harry's shirt. A lonely dark grey feather floated to the ground.

The wings were soft to the touch as she ran her fingers through the feathers. She closely inspected the wings of her friend and nearly gasped when she took in the roundedness of each feather. Her hands leapt off of Harry in an almost scared manor. Only though going through her mind was that she touched the wings. She knew possible consequences and it terrified her.

How she had learned of Harry's species was when Poppy had asked of her. When she and Ron had brought Harry in all bloodied and unconscious they knew something was wrong. To Hermione's delight the mediwitch had given her a ticket that granted her access to the restricted section to gather all the information she could find to help Harry.

And sadly there wasn't much to go off on. But there was a little.

"You can look now Harry," She said calmly.

Harry opened his eyes obeying her command. He quickly took note of the darkness behind him as he looked into the mirror. Wings, he had wings! A wow formed upon his lips. He took every brain cell he had and tried to focus on the wings. Thinking about the movement of the new muscles on his back.

His grey wings began to spread and the tips rose up high. Hermione stepped around him to look at the beautiful wings. They fitted well with Harry's body and made the boy, well girl look rather elegant. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione his face unsure on what was going on.

"Wings! I've got wings! Its totally bollocks 'Mione'. What is all this!" he yelled. He took a step back from the mirror and glanced at his body. He was a she that so happened to have wings, nothing made sense. He was a girl. There was no denying.

She ran her fingers through her long black hair, getting them stuck in the tangles. More feathers detached and drifted to the ground. Harry watched them in their swooping motion as they reached the floor. Almost in a trance, Harry stared at the feathers in a loss of thought.

Harry pulled her hands to her eyes, barricading them in their own darkness. Tears left her eyes, she was crying. It was something that the old Harry refused to do. Especially during the summer, crying only made things worse. But this time she felt a large amount of release and it immediately made her feel better.

"It all makes sense now," whispered Hermione. "Harry you're what they call an Adze. The most I could find on them was in Muggle books from Africa. But the Adze were myths and the books in the library held different information than the ones in the African folklore. They both said that this creature was a type of vampire."

Harry's head snapped up from her hands. She took slow steps to the bed next to them and pushed herself onto it. "Hermione," Harry wined. "What does that mean…"

"Well Harry, it means that you like the taste of blood. I'm just not sure what information is correct. In the wizarding books the Adze can live without it and the other says that the creature turns into a firefly and hunts people in the night, but they both said that the bite makes the victim fall sick and eventually die."

"Thats crazy… I'm a dark creature? And the wings, what's with that?," Harry asked as she tucked her legs under herself, crisscrossing them.

"Yeah I know, and that's why I feel that the wizarding version is more correct. The Adze in our books say that the creature has the wings of a bird. Meaning that they hold feathers," said hermione, pointing to the few that scattered the floor. "In the African one it's where they to turn into fireflies, the wizarding book leans more to the Adze turning into their own animal. One more fitting than a lightning bug."

"Oh..," was all Harry said as silence took over the room.

"You know Harry, we can finish this later. You don't have to learn all of it right now."

Harry thought for a minute, she could do well with a brake. Everything was overwhelming and completely insane, almost too much. Harry found that it hurt everytime she refused to herself as a her. Probably because the change was so sudden, the old harry never saw it coming.

She dropped her eyes to the mattress taking in everything. Wiping her hands on her knees she shook her head. Cranking her head up, she looked to Hermione. "No.. tell me everything, I think i'd be better,"

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "So, what is mentioned in our books and not in the folklore is finding a mate.. Everything about Adze mates follows the same basic lines as soul bonds. You know, how if one rejects the other suffers."

Harry's face was stricken with horror. She nodded to Hermione even though this was all new information. There's such things a sole mates? Two people that are destined? It was all twisted and cruel. What happened to freedom of choice?! Harry grumbled to herself, which Hermione simply ignored off.

"Anyways just like the Veela, there is a dominate and a submissive. You understand that right?" Asked Hermione.

Harry ruggedly nodded, as her fingers fiddled with a loose feather.

"I don't want toforce all this onto you…But I just need you to know one last thing, well a few more things. A dominates wings have feathers that are pointed...meaning that the submissives are not meaning that they are rounded."

It took a minute for Harry to process her friends words. She stayed transfixed on the grey feather in her hands. Petting the paper thin sides of the soft fluff. Running her index finger up the edge of it. Messing up the delicate strands.

Then moving down and around the curved tip of the feather… the rounded end. It started with an S as her mind formed the long word. She was a submissive. Her glassed over green eyes raised to look at Hermione. The girl came closer to Harry and sat herself on the same bed. She pulled herself up, copying her with the way she was sitting; cross legged.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It going to be all fine," said Hermione, smiling as she told her. "I can teach you things on how to be a girl, it's really not that hard. Though some things you might not like."

Harry smiled back.

"You said there was a few more things you wanted to tell me?" The black haired girl questioned.

"Oh I guess I did. It's not that important, just something you'd like to know.. Because Harry, it's not common for one to suddenly change into a woman. I expect because you have a person chosen for you and since your submissive female, I am sure your mate is a dominate male.

"Putting the pieces together, your creature inheritance changed your gender so you can make offspring of your kind. Let's be honest here, it's almost impossible to make a male contraceptive potion and I don't think an Adze would ask help from a wizard. Normally creatures don't do that-"

"that really is a lot, but I guess it explains the reason why i'm a girl. Oh merlin, this is so very messed up," breathed Harry.

"I know Harry it really is idiotic, but it's very blinding. Think of the things you can do, there's not much information on the Adze. We could learn so much. What if you have powers that have never been recorded. Or if there's more of your kind out there… well of course there is, your mate. Oh Harry I don't know where to start-"

"Calm down Hermione! I guess it can be rather cool. I mean I have wings!" Said Harry as she stretched them out.

"I know Harry, but now that you have received your Adze inheritance, your dominate will be on the search you get to you. I shouldn't even be this close to you! Your mate could see me as a threat and i'd be dead in an instant. I read that a male Adze is highly protective of their other. I guess it could be okay for me but for someone like Ron, another male, that could be dangerous."

"W-a, What! Hermione! Why didn't you tell me that I have a deranged mate that would kill anybody just to get to me _?!_ " Yelled Harry in a panicked state.

"Yes I know it sounds bad but Harry you have to understand that if you were to die then that would end their life too-"

"So now im their flotation device, saving them from drowning?" Harry asked loudly and very much sarcastically.

"No, no Harry, I don't think you get it. And I dont think im the one to tell you. Its for you to figure out on your own," said Hermione sternly.

Harry just grumbled in irritation and turned her body around. Her dark hair flipping onto her shoulder, something that she wasn't used to happening. She pulled back the covers to the bed and tucked herself into the blankets. Hermione still sat at the end of the mattress.

Hermione got the que to get up but didn't leave. She walked up to Harry, "You going to be fine if I leave?" She asked.

Harry nodded more to herself than to her friend. "Oh I almost forgot," said Harry as she reached over onto the nightstand to grab her wand. She waved it over herself muttering a strong concealment charm, closing off her presence.

"Ah- Harry I wouldn't-"

"I know but only for a few days to wrap my mind around a few things. I really don't need _him_ coming after me right now. It will wear off in two days anyways."

Hermione still didn't find Harry's decision very good one. She shrugged her shoulders and looked like she was cringing because of her friends choice. "All right, but I have nothing to do with this. And I really don't think your mate will like it if your hide yourself from him. I don't want you getting hurt," she told Harry in warningly. Smiling lightly at the boy turned girl and turned to leave. A thick book was tucked under her arm, something she had grabbed from the stand besides Harry.

Harry exhaled and watched Hermione disappear from the hospital wing. She closed her eyes and sunk her body into the bedding; trying to relax. That was what she really needed. An escape from it all, a break.

But Harry strongly knew that things never turn out as they were expected.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Also I want to know thought on the new book. I have read it. Did you guys like it in play formatting. Because I though it was pretty good for the way it was written. I like what happened in it, well when I finished it. I had hopes for good happy ending. The book did jump around a lot I felt but I guess they had to get through several years in just 300 pages.**

 **I am not giving any spoilers, many would hate me for that. Again thanks :) ~xXLiv214Xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

CHAPTER 3: the Beginning

Draco was the last to get off the train. He had no reason to rush himself, hated the sorting and had no interest in watching. The stupid poems that the hat came up with every year, Draco wanted no part. Instead he found sticking his foot out into the aisle of the train was actually quite fun. Tripping anyone that walked past was hilarious in Draco's opinion.

Draco laughed every time and turned his head away from the fallen kid as they struggled to get up. Pansy smiled and Blaise sniggred, who sat in the seat across from him. All Draco did in return was roll back his shoulders and smile proudly.

As much as he denied it, Draco was overly happy that the ministry had let him and other Death Eater children a second chance. It made Draco happy though he knew that some would gladly follow the Dark Lord again if they were given the chance to.

It was his NEWTS year and to Draco, it meant a lot. He wasn't sure for what was in store for him, the jobs he wanted to achieve. In all seriousness he knew that he really didn't have to find a job. His family money supplied that. But already it made him feel guilty.

Oh how did Draco hate his life planned out. He felt that he had no choice and become the Malfoy his father always wanted him to be. Dragged into his dark life that was being swished around in poison. Cracked and mangled, some pieces unfixable. All because he had no choice.

A name as grand as Malfoy needed to keep its ranks. At this moment it was dropping, badly. His father really messed it all up with the Death Eater crap. Now Draco had to clean it up, if he could that is. His name wasn't all that great either. That made things all more complicated. How would he change when he had already shown them who he was suppose to be… They needed to know what he was meant to be, not what he was.

Draco almost winced and looked at a first year one compartment down. The brown haired boy held his ankle tightly. Even with the black sock you could tell that the ankle was swollen, possibly broken. The kid sat with his lips trembling and Draco could tell that he was trying not to cry. Such a Gryffindor he though.

Except if he was in a similar situation he'd be holding back the tears too, reputation in all. Draco had no room for humiliation in any way. He really was a mean person, wasn't he? Yeah more likely but Draco just pushed it of. But he could already tell that changing what people thought about him wasn't going to start anytime soon.

He was a Malfoy after all. But then again a Malfoy always got what they wanted.

The good things about being the last one up to the school was that Draco didn't have to deal with the constant death stares being shot his way. Everyone had their opinions about him and kids like him and Death Eaters as your parents thing. Who cares, everyone already knows what stains his left forearm. It was no better, they always looked at him like his name equaled hell.

Gryffindors hated his guts.

Hufflepuffs pretended like he didn't exist.

Ravenclaws turned up their noses.

And Slytherins either didn't care or said nothing about it. Draco wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

The bad things about being last was Pasny always saved him a seat and never took the hint that he wasn't interested. Whatever he did it never helped it only made it worse. Only if she knew what he was then maybe, just maybe she would leave his arse alone. Literally.

Draco slipped into the Great Hall silently so nobody would notice. He glanced around and saw that most people had their eyes to the front. He also noticed that there were only four first years left to be sorted. He let a breath go, like he had said he _hated_ the sorting. Hated it with a passion, he didn't know why but he did.

Having this many student in one room, the place was really quiet as Draco made his way to his table; home of the snakes. He sat next to Pansy like he always did. She smiled cheekily at him which he half returned.

He clenched his stomach with a blanc mind. Draco hadn't realized that it hurt till he sat down and his chest jumped to his throat and his insides did flips. He wasn't even sure if it was pain that he was feeling, he almost felt like he was nervous.

Except he had nothing to be nervous every about. Well a few things but at the moment there was nothing. If anything he was rather happy; he was at Hogwarts. A place he liked a lot. It got him out of his own home because it was currently being used as a Death Eaters hide out. As much as he hated to think about it, there were Death Eaters who had escaped being sent to Azkaban. In fact nobody had got the notion that they were Death Eaters, and still they don't know.

As crazy as it sounds, Voldemort's followers are very loyal to him, even with that monster gone. Draco took a breath, what had he gotten himself into. Peeling back his sleeve to reveal the head of the snake.

The mark wasn't a deep black like it was during the spring months. Instead it turned to a faded grey but it was no less visible. His brushed over the reptile's mouth , tracing the lines.

"DRACO!" Pansy hissed making the accused boy jump.

He looked over at her, his eyebrows raised as his movements paused. Pansy gave him the most unapproving looks. She bent her hand around him and grabbed his sleeve.

"You can't go poking at it whenever you feel like it! It's not smart Dray, you have to be more careful," she whispered, pulling the cuff to his robes down roughly.

His grey eyes narrowing at her. Sneering, he turned his back on the dark haired girl.

"She's right you know." Said Blaise simply. The black haired boy sat next to him. His elbows resting on the table, arms crossed.

"What makes you think that you can drop in on other people's conversations Blaize," grumbled Draco his face serious.

"Okay Mr. Bossy, I'm a Slytherin it's what I do. Your one too, in fact you're pretty much our house mascot: Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin," explained Blaise his waving out creating an imaginary banner that said Draco's title.

"Yes!, is that what they really call me?" Said Draco turning his head to glance at the hall.

His eyes scanning the room but fell onto the face of his godfather. He smiled to the man and raised his chin almost too proudly. Draco nodded to Severus before turning back.

The potions master just rolled his eyes, Draco smiled even more.

"Yeah, most do actually. They're all afraid of you. I would be too if I wasn't your friend. The way that the Dark Lord called you to come over to him. And you listening. Others wouldn't find that inviting…. _At all_ ,"

"Well yeah I listened! I would of died if I didn't. I save my own bloody skin nobody else's. But sll you lot have to know that I didn't want to do it," Draco huffed in annoyance. His stomach becoming worse that he almost towered over in pain.

"But your Father, didn't you want to please your old man," asked the black haired boy.

"What! Where'd you hear that. My father is a fool and I have no desire to follow his footsteps. For if you don't know Lucius is in Azkaban," he said rudely. Though his words were practical lies. Maybe now he wanted nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy, but as lately as last year things were different. Draco looked up to him just because he was his father. He never looked past that and saw what he was dragging himself into.

"But Dray, he's your father," peeped in Pansy.

Draco choked. "Pansy please.. My father only loves me because I'm his only son. The heir to the Malfoy family and that's it. He wouldn't care about me if I was his second son or a girl. All he wanted was power."

"Well I guess but-"

"HE'S DOWN! That Potter boy is down!" Yelled a sixth year from up the table. The Slytherin was on his knees in his seat pointing across the room.

All the students either stood or turned to look at the scene. Draco followed the crowd and twisted himself around. His eyes scanning for Harry Potter amongst the Gryffindors.

His stomach ache worsened as he noticed the rest of Potters trio holding up his limp body. Draco's arm wrapped back around his midsection clenching tightly.

"Geese that doesn't look very good," said a standing Blaise. Pansy nodded in agreement. Staring at Potter, all three of them watching the blood drip to the floor. It might of been a little far but it was very knowledgeable. The red contrasted brightly in the room, and shined off of the light.

The savior of the wizarding world tried to move his head, his shaggy hair bouncing with every try. Draco closed his eyes taking in another wave of what he thought was a stomach bug. Then everything stopped the pain faded and his chest loosened. He felt utterly normal but rather empty.

Several professors ran from their table to come to the boy's aid. The ones that didn't stood to look at the arisen problem. Headmistress Mcgonagall ran to Harry and picked up his small form from those of the boys friends. The woman looked worriedly to Granger and Weasley.

Draco watched silent words leave Mcgonagall's mouth and the two nodded. The two got up and Draco couldn't help but notice that their hands were stained red. Granger ran after the headmistress as the redhead look disgustingly at his hands. Standing still with a vile look to his face, his cheeks turning a sea green.

"Ha! the Weasel froze!" Giggled Pansy, her hands clapping in delight."Hey! His best friends blood his on his hands, can't you be a bit more understanding.." Said Tracey Davis poking Pansy's shoulder.

Pansy shook off the finger. "Stop being such a Hufflepuff Tracey. I don't care for what happens to those stupid Gryffindors. What side are you on? Them? Or ours?" Snapped the black haired witch. Some of the Slytherin's that heard nodded in agreement, while the rest just rolled their eyes.

"Ours, but… I don't know maybe we-," said Tracey.

"Ha, very funny but No! This-," Pansy gestured to the occurring problem. "Is outright amazing, nothing could get better," She cheered.

Draco shook his head at the witch as well as Blaise. Both rolling their eyes before bringing them back to the stunned sidekick of the wizarding world's savior.

Ron jumped when Dean Thomas gave him a push on the arm. Draco could tell that he was telling the weasel to go and follow his friends. The boy took no waste and ran out of the hall to make up his missed ground. The students were all now standing silently in the midst of what happened. Watching their savior, Harry Potter, fall with his blood staining the floor.

Something in Draco clicked and he felt himself wanting to follow the golden trio. He turned to glance at his friends, a smug smile across his face. Pansy and Blaise gave him a questioning look. With nothing said Draco spun around and walked off. His slytherin friends watching his retreating form as Draco left the Great Hall.

Once out, Draco crept quietly through the ground level of Hogwarts. He walked to the stairs that would bring him up to the hospital wing.

The hallways were dark, the lit candles casting eerie shadows across the floors. They flickered with the night's air.

Opened windows carried a cool autumn draft that made Draco shiver. He wrapped his school cloak tighter around himself.

He wasn't sure why he was even doing this. It wasn't normal of him to go around snooping. Especially when it involved Potter and his tag along friends. Draco shook his head.

The blonde climbed the stairs that would take him to the first floor, to the hospital wing. He could already see the faint light that was coming from his wanted destination. The light traveled down the hall bending around the stairs. Dividing the steps in half between shining stone and complete darkness.

Draco kept himself in secret as he looked around the railing post. The brightness meeting his eyes, his blonde hair reflecting. Draco brought himself around the corner till he could see through the doors of the hospital, his body within the lambent glow.

He couldn't see much just the beginning of the bed row. Except he knew Harry's designated bed that he was always put in. The countless times Harry went to see Madam Pomfrey. Draco knew that it was on the other side of the room, hidden by the wall.

Without looking in he put himself next to the doors and tilted his head; listening. He could hear the quiet voices of Granger talking rather slowly.

"..But Poppy, he's already been through enough, is there any way we can change it back?" Asked Hermione.

"No, I'm afraid not, It's in his blood. It would kill him if we were to just.. take it out," Said the saddened voice of the matron.

"Oh man! This isn't good. Harry, he's, well no he is not a he…Wow. Harry is going to freak, This is all bloody insane. Harry- Harry's not going to take it well, I don't think anybody would," Ron yelled, his voice echoing out into the hall.

Draco kept his breath held trying to catch all of what they were saying. The light waved as he thought of someone's nervous pacing. He barely caught what they were saying, his mind placing in the words that he missed.

"Mione stop that, it's not helping." Ron said to his curly haired friend.

"Here take this… I give you access to the restricted section Miss Granger. Look them up yourself, because i'm not entirely sure what we're dealing with. I heal people, not teach the dark arts," Said Pomfrey.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you. I'll do my best,"

"Now both of you, get going. It's late and I expect you both go straight to your house. Harry will be fine and Miss Granger don't go searching tonight-"

Draco was pulled away by a rough hand. He turned around to meet the dark eyes of his godfather. His hair long as ever and his nose hooked sideways. Draco tried to put on a guilty smile but found the collar to his uniform being tugged.

Next, he found himself being dragged down the hallway and away from the hospital wing. Professor Snape took a turn and roughly pushed the blonde to the wall in a menacing way. The potions master had the collar of his cloak scrunched tightly into his fist.

"And did you think I would miss your little escape Draco. What would your father think, following the boy that landed him in Azkaban! I would find it fit that you should explain yourself." Snape sneered like he would to a Gryffindor.

".. Eh I felt sick..?"

"You're a filthy liar Draco, truth, now!" Yelled Severus angrily.

Draco looked to his feet defeated. "I don't know, I think my mind wanted me to follow them. My instincts wanted me to- It was pushing me.."

"Draco, Your 'instincts' are causing more harm than good. Is that Granger girl yours?" Snape inquired, his face tense.

"My mate?" Draco choked. "NO! Not at all! that mud-blood isn't worth my time. Finding my intended had nothing to do with this," snapped Draco at his godfather.

"Good. Now Draco I suggest you get back to the dungeons before your head of house gets there, I believe the others have been taken to their dorms already, Password is; Griselweed" Snape glared.

"Yes uncle Sev," Gulped Draco as he wiggled out of Snape's hold to run down the hallway. Draco's robes fanned out behind him with his shoes clicking against the stone flooring. He made his way to the Slytherin house quickly, not wasting any time.

* * *

Two nights later Draco woke in a cold sweat. He found his heart beating fast, hard against his chest. The blonde threw his legs over the bed and tried to stand. But instead of doing so his body dropped to the floor.

His arms caught his falling body, his breathing strained. Draco looked up into the darkness of the boys dormitory, and relieved to find everyone asleep. Grey eyes turning a piercing silver, shining out into the blackness.

He arched his back upwards as a pained sensation came over his body. His body felt caged and he was given no choice but to give in. Draco's body relaxed before his grey wings shot out from his back and his hands lept from the ground.

Fingers raked his sides and his eyes squeezed shut. There was no way in hell that this was normal. Before his wings came out at ease, why was this time so..painful and forced. The thought was pushed aside as another wave rolled through. His whole body tensed and trembled.

Keeping his mouth shut he bit his lip to hold his torturous screams. Draco completely let go of himself and let his natural Adze thoughts follow. Only one word came to mind and it was one he had been waiting for since he had first received his own inheritance. Mate! His thought yelled at him.

Draco's wings shot outwards and he ran for the door and down the stairs to the empty common room. The blonde's hair grew inches longer and his eyes grew brighter as his hunt began. His large wings fluttered blowing papers off of the tables, making them float to the ground in a swooping pattern.

A low growl rumbled deep from draco's chest. "Mate, Mate Mate!..." His voice repeating over and over again. Draco flew out the door in records time.

pointed feathers detached as they got caught in the swirling wind. Curling in the air the feathers floating swiftly to the ground. Its form curved upwards as it settled to the floor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I will always say it, but I truly mean it.**

 **IMPORTANT!:**

 **Not really but Okay so.. I got a question. Rather I really want to know. In your opinion should I keep Harry's name Harry. I'd prefer it because this is a Harry Draco story and if Harry's name is changed I'd feel as if this was an OC. But then I'm using Harry's name with feminine pronouns. So please give me your answer. I want to know, because I'm stuck. I want at least three people. I'm not gong to force so Ill still upload but I need help. Please!**

 **Now that I've got that out Update will be soon, but not that soon. I don't know what you would call that but I think sometime next week or two.**

 **Uploaded: 8/15/2016, xXLiv214Xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chapter 4: Breakdown

 **Just to have a slight know for what is coming. This chapter I feel is super over dramatic. And very OOC. But I had to show that everyone can have there moments even if your Draco Malfoy. And I can tell you that this (below) is one of them... And I am aware of the drama that will happen. So with the heads-up, read on.**

* * *

Draco broke out of the Slytherin common room to the dark hallways of the dungeons. The walls dark and dripping with water. Large fire torches hung on the walls but put in places far from the others. Creating light and dark patches all along.

The blonde barred his elongated fangs, the whiteness showing off greatly. Even if no one was there to watch. Though it was a good thing that they weren't because it wouldn't of been fun.

Nobody wanted to mess with him at the moment. Draco would only see them as a someone who was keeping him from his mate. All he could see was red.

Draco spread his wings fiercely as he ran down the hallway. The air whistled at his speed, he didn't slow for the stairs. Jumping, Draco's instincts took over and the large wings fluttered pushing his body up.

He went from the bottom to the top of the step, he wanted his mate. To find her and taker her as his own. Draco would do anything to get to her.

He remembered his first transformation and it literally summed up hell. Draco hated to know that his mate, the one he was to protect at all costs has to suffer the same he had. He could only imagine that the pain for her was worse. Her body would have been pushed into the change, just so she could find him.

He was the first to transform so that only meant that she would follow within the next months. It's already been three and Draco was counting. Just waiting for his body to feel the mates pull. He couldn't begin to think about the feeling that they now existed in the world. It was exhilarating, completely amazing. His other half had taken her change to become the same thing he was.

A growl erupted from Draco's chest and his rare silver eyes glowed even brighter. He sped down the hall on his search for his mate. Draco burst through the doors of the Great Hall and graciously found it empty.

His head was held high, trying to smell out different scents that might carry his mate. The blonde had a strong feeling that drove him to know that his mate attended Hogwarts. He couldn't explain it but he knew.

The hall gloomed with darkness and a hollow quietness. Crystalised stars took up ceiling, the enchantment casting a close image of the night's sky.

Draco walked the main aisle, his wings pulled down but still ready to strike. He scanned the room with high hopes of finding any detail that his intended was ever present. Nothing mattered until he found her. He had to be everything; her protector, her other half, her lover. It was all important, once he got her, she was his, and nobody else's; his.

He ran over his thoughts till he caught the smell that he could only describe as utterly amazing. It smelled of a green grass mixed with cut wood. It swarmed his senses, carrying it around him heavenly.

Then it shut off, like the lights to a muggle's house. Everything that Draco was feeling was nonexistent, he knew that he had to find his mate but didn't feel the pull to do so. The wires that connected him to his mate seemed to be broken.

Without the pull then Draco would never be able to pick her out, it freaked him out. But why did his instincts turn off? It made no sense, unless she was dead.

The thought caused the blonde to pause in his tracks. Fear wrapped around his chest, the air became thick and heavy. Draco's eyes faded to a full dusty yellow. Several emotion cascaded through his mind. Anger, worry, sadness.

He felt his anger boil that his mate had unexpectedly die. Draco couldn't feel his mate, it was something that was he always responded to, just never responded back. Finally when it did, his mate awakening to her Adze, the ties were cut minuets later. The only thing Draco could think of was that she was dead or knocked out. But being dead sounded so much worse.

On the other hand Draco was worried. He didn't have to explain for him to know that his body was overwhelmed with nervousness. His chest was tight and his stomach had turned. It hurt just like it did earlier when he was in the Great Hall.

Draco frilled his feathers, his wings semi spread. They took on the color of gray, a shade full of darkness. Though the edge of his wings held a thick light gray strip. It followed across Draco's wings, tip to tip. Draco snapped them to his body, holding the tense and close.

It was only months ago when Draco was given his own inheritance. The blonde knew of his kind and could say for himself that he was relived the day he looked to find his feathers pointed. As much as he cherished his submissive mate, he wouldn't of been happy if his feathers had turned out rounded.

A Malfoy was supposed to be the best, no submissiveness allowed. His father would never allowed it, and neither would he. It was his job to protect his submissive, not the other way around. Draco's thoughts dropped, he had failed to do his one job. His mate bond felt non existent and it killed Draco to think about it.

His legs weakened and his body followed through, falling to the ground. Draco's knees collided with the hard stone of the Great Hall. His eyes glistened in the pale glow of the moon shining through the side windows. Draco toppled over and his arms extended to catch his failing body.

His fingers clawed at the flooring and his nose began to sting. Tears trailed down Draco's cheeks, over his lips. His lips trembling out of his control, he closed his eyes. The blonde's lashes let go a few more drops of salty tears.

Rolling over his chin as they fell to the ground. Large circular splats littered the spot below Draco. The wetness causing the floor to turn several shades darker. The boy hung his head low in defeat. This wasn't normal for the person that Draco was and later he would probably regret the mental breakdown, but at the moment it didn't matter. His instincts were grieving over the thought that he could no longer feel its other half. Meaning something was wrong with his mate and Draco didn't know how to handle it.

Draco fell to his side as his arms wrapped around his torso, holding tightly. Lowering his head he buried his face in the fabric of his robes. His body shook with each sob. Draco's wings lofted over himself but still pulled to his body.

He rolled to his back, laying comfortably on his wings. The tips curled around his body protectively. Lifting his chin Draco stared up at the ceiling. At the enchanted ceiling. He watched the stars twinkle and shine brightly against the contrasting background.

Draco connected the stars as if they were dots. It didn't take long for Draco to find an all too familiar constellation. The stars created curved snake like motion before shooting up and creating a uneven square. The four sided shape was meant to be the head and the zigzag pattern its body.

The constellation in the sky was the name his mother had given him. Just like the Black family, his mother had followed tradition and gave him the name that was written in the stars. The Draco constellation seen all year round in northern latitudes, made up of fourteen main stars and bordered by Ursa Minor.

The Adze left Draco's mind as his thought became more clear. A smile took Draco's lips as his thoughts ran through his knowledge of the constellations. Astronomy was something always had great interesting. How most constellation had their own stories.

Made-up stories that explained why stars were now in the sky. Like Orion the brave warrior being chased by a scorpion off of a cliff to the ocean below. Casted into the stars by Artemis, a valued friend, who had mistakenly killed him. After his brother, Apollo, slyly played a game upon his sister.

He had told her that he didn't think her archery skills were any good, for Artemis was a hunter of the woods. Apollo had known Orion was in the water below because it was him who had sent the large scorpion upon the warrior.

Apollo said to his sister as a challenge to shoot the thing in the water. Because of the darkness Artemis obliged and drew her bow string, arrow in place. She let the string go and the arrow flew. Its fletchings twirling in the nights crisp air.

Unknowingly she had just killed her friend and hunting companion, Orion died. When Artemis had found out, Orion's soul had already placed itself in the fiery hell of tartarus. So she placed Orion among the stars. The scorpion as well but behind Orion to warn others to always be watchful of their sins. Ever summer Orion flees to escape the constellation of Scorpius.

Draco thought the story through his head truly amazed with the imaginary stories that had been told to Draco since he was young. The blonde boy drew in his wings as they disappeared from his back. He closed his eyes as they returned to their normal grey color. Draco sighed in ease, and complete peace.

He let his problems slip his mind as his body fell into an unconscious sleep. Draco rested quietly in the middle of the Great Hall. Only to be awakened by an unwanted guest a few hours later.

* * *

Harry woke to find the room brightly lit by the sun's heavy rays. It casted through the windows cutting shapes into the floor. She blinked taking in the hospital wing, also thinking about all that had happened last night.

She peeled back the sheets, throwing her legs over the beds edge. Her toes reached the floor gracefully, pushing herself up so she was standing. Harry walked over to the mirror, just like she had done last night.

For the second time, Harry took in her new body. Something she was not comfortable with. Every time her eyes met her protruding chest, she forced herself to look away. It felt wrong and she couldn't get past that it was her she was looking at.

One thing was different about Harry's appearance was the wings. It was almost disappointing when Harry looked at her back to find the feathered wings not there. After Harry had started to accept the new turn of events, she liked the feeling that the wings put on her back. Majestic as they were, Harry found them strangely beautiful.

Was it bad that she might actually enjoy being to opposite gender. Not that she didn't like women, but just maybe she liked men too. It was all more confusing, maybe this was meant to happen. And if it did, then Harry had no objections. Well maybe one... why was everything always her. It made no sense. Harry hated it.

She ran her hands through her black hair, teasing the ends with her fingers. Green eyes reflected back at her, watching her every move. The eyes were her own but at the same time not. Still the familiar color that his mother had given to her but looked more sharp almost feminine. Which came to Harry with no surprise, the rest of his body was more shocking.

Still in the clothes that she wore last night she turned to leave to hospital wing. Her shirt still ripped in the back letting her smooth skin show. Harry found it weird that the skin was so flat considering there were wings there just the other night.

Harry didn't really know what time it was as she rounded the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. Feeling rather awkward being out with out her uniform, she picked up her feet, and ran the rest of the way.

Harry muttered the password to the portrait the held the Fat Lady within its frames. The woman gave Harry an odd look before swinging open to reveal the red interior of Gryffindor common room. She walked hastily inside to find eyes staring wildly upon her.

She paused in her tracks, staring back. The common room was filled with Gryffindors. Some sat in the corner playing a game of Exploding Snaps. Others had perched themselves on the several couches and chairs within the room. The moment Harry walked in everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"Is that...Harry Potter?" Whispered a third year girl to the boy next to her. The brown haired boy glanced at the girl, shrugging.

"It looks just like him though, just..girlish," said the girl. Others around nodded in agreement.

Harry just glared at the girl. The girl's eyes widened fearfully before looking down at her hands, afraid that the person heard what she was saying.

"HARRY!" Yelled a voice, thumps sounding from the boys dormitory. Ron cascaded down the stairs rambunctiously. Bouncing off the wall as he entered the common room. Gasps were heard as Ron ran to the mysterious new girl. Her identifation was now know.

Connecting the dots that the redhead had just called this said girl Harry, which looked awfully like the well known Harry Potter. Black hair, green eyes that always seemed to glow, and the round glasses pretty much given it away.

Ron ran up to Harry snagging her sleeve and dragged her in the direction he had come. Harry followed Ron up the stairs not even looking back at the questioning eyes. She was greatful that her friend had shown up. Harry didn't know how long she could stand in front of all those watching people.

Behind Ron Harry entered the dormitory that was placed for the Gryffindors returning for their seventh years. Hermione sat upon Harry's bed, scroll upon scroll littered the mattress as well as her lap. She never noticed their presence till Ron wrapped his arm around one of the bed posts.

"Oh!" she said eyes getting bigger. "Harry! How did you get here? How long have you been awake!"

"I walked, 'Mione', how else could I of gotten here. There's so many of them. What is all this? " She asked, gesturing to the mess with a swipe of her arm.

"These?" Questioned Hermione, holding up a scroll. "There just a bunch of magical properties, you know the ones that describe different capabilities on magic. See, this one is on teeth."

She held up a piece of rolled up paper. A red ribbon was tied around it so it stayed closed. Harry shrugged and took the parchment from the other girl. She didn't bother untieing it and just slid the ribbon down till it came off. Tossing it to the bed as she opened the scroll.

Harry skimmed the words looking at the different uses for teeth. There was a section for vampires and their sharp fangs. It gave a boring script about the values that kind of creatures teeth as well as others.

Harry let go at bottom of the pages and the scroll rolled itself back up. Teeth was a topic she rather not read about.

"Interesting isn't Harry, I got a lot more too. This one is for ears, that's for eyes, and this right here is all about wings," said Hermione pointing to the scroll at her foot.

"But Hermione… if you can't tell, my wings aren't really here."

"Yeah, he- er she is right, they're gone," Said Ron, bending around to view Harry's wingless back.

"I know that. Guys honestly i'm not as dumb as you all think I am," Ron laughed and Harry gave a pointed look to their brown haired friend. "um?...Seriously what's with those looks."

"Really Hermione, you think that we think that your dumb?!.. Please! You're the smartest witch of our year," baffled Ron.

"He speaks the truth, you are really smart," added Harry.

"Why thanks, but really i'm not that smart. There's a whole lot that I don't know. It would take so many lifetimes just to learn the gist of everything," said Hermione, not really taking her friends words as compliments.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shook her head.

"But Harry, your wings, they're still there just… I guess the right words is that you have to summon them. Call them to you, it's what it says," She picked up the scroll and gave it a shake.

Harry closed her eyes thinking deeply about the feathers and the color grey. All coming together to form wisps that looked similar to wings. Adding more detail they gained a more defined shape. Pulling it all into one she placed the image onto her back, shortly afterward her mind drew blank.

"That was perfect Harry, they look so gorgeous," Gaped Hermione.

Harry opened her eyes to see the familiar wings behind her. The weight felt so comfortable, so right. Harry's heart beat with joy, her wings were back! Her body felt full and it made Harry all so very happy. She was surprised they weren't too heavy.

"Can I touch them?" Asked Ron, without a reply Ron's fingers reached out to pet the elegant feathers. He laid only two fingers before Hermione's shriek filled the room.

"Ron! No, no no no! Take them off, take them off now," Yelled Hermione and reached over to yank Ron's hand off of Harry. "How stupid can you get! Don't touch them, ever! You would listen if you knew what was best for you," Ron turned looking hurt.

"But- I don't understand, why can't he touch them 'Mione'? It wouldn't of hurt, You touched them just the other night," asked Harry.

"I know Harry, and I shouldn't of. Didn't you feel the wrongness of it all, especially with Ron?"

"I don't know, maybe but what does that mean. What's so wrong about touching my wings?"

"Your mate Harry, everything has to do with your mate,' said Hermione cautiously.

Harry looked dumb founded and Ron now looked weirdly at Hermione. The girl bit her lip, not wanting to share the information. Hermione pushed the forgotten scrolls off of her lap and stood. Brushing imaginary dust she looked to Harry.

"Her _mate_ , That's- that's insane!" busted Ron.

"Not now Ron, hold on let me explain. I'm going to start by saying that the Adze are _very_ protective. Like I've already said to you, Harry, your mate will do anything to find you. And when he does, he is going to take you," said Hermione blushing.

"You mean…" choked Harry.

"Yes Harry that's what I mean, and when he smells us on you he might not react as good as you'd think. Especially Ron, since he is an acceptable male," Hermione explained with a shaking voice.

"But Ron would never-"

"We know that Harry, but your mate will not. Ron would be viewed as a threat and that could get him killed," Whispered Hermione.

"WHAT!" Yelled Ron taking steps away from Harry. He grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and threw it around himself and pulled it close. Harry closed her eyes in response. She felt really horrible that she could lead to her friends getting hurt.

"I know that knowing this might want you to keep the charm that is keeping your mate from you even longer. And I really hate what will happen when you do take it down but I believe your intended already knows of your existence.

"There was a time gap between the time you woke up till when you placed the charm. I think that your intended knows that you have came to your inheritance. And I feel that the longer your mate can't feel your presence the worse it will get," breathed Hermione.

A long pause came across the room. Ron sat himself on his bed, placing his head in his hands the throw drifted over his shoulders. His ears listening to the bad news that was centered around his best friend, who was now a girl.

"What could happen," whispered Harry.

"The easiest I could say is depression, and the worst would be death. As you know Adze have a high value to their mates," Hermione replied sadly.

Harry took in a breath and her wings closed around herself. She couldn't let someone die because of her. It was almost barbaric, it's the reason she fought back with Voldemort so hard. To keep people from dying.

She could take down the charm or keep it up and let someone die. It wasn't a hard decision but she couldn't help but think what would happen if she did the right thing. Harry shuddered.

But she wasn't exactly sure what the right thing was.

* * *

 **Chapter 4; done.**

 **Name update.**

 **So... I have to decided to _change_ the name. Though some people will still call Harry, Harry. And only a select few will call her that. Might only be Hermione and Ron, I don't know. And the main name idea is Hayzel, or maybe just Hazel. But that is something that I'm leaning more towards. Trust me I looked and looked for fitting names. made a list and everything. It had to start with an H. I looked at flower names (because of Lily) but none were adequate. Homeria? It also could't be a common female name used for Harry. Is Hayzel common? I don't really know but I searched for it in _FanFiction_ and only 85 stories came up. **

8/21/2016, evening.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**So YES it has been awhile. almost two weeks. Never did I ever plan it to wait this long. I could not finish chapter 7 to the way I wanted it. And I had finish it before I could post this. I like to be ahead by two chapters. Almost 4K of writing here so it is a rather long one. Nothing to exciting. Name confirmation and a surprise ending. To Viewers Like You... Thank you!**

* * *

"Malfoy?" asked a feminine voice.

Draco's sleeping form snapped awake, hurling his body to a sitting position. He turned to look at the newcomer. He hadn't really thought it through. Falling asleep in the Great Hall, someone finding him was bound to happen.

The hall was still dark, but the stars had disappeared from the ceiling. Instead it was a mist of twilight purple, that was blended together with dark blues.

Draco turned to look at the girl who had found him on the floor. It made him feel rather embarrassed for being seen in such a state. Red hair glistened in the light that came from the girls wand.

The Lumos casted a pale light onto a face that Draco placed a Ginny Weasley. Ginny looked questionably at him, her lips gaped.

"What are you doing here, on the floor may I add?" Ginny pointed at him.

Draco grumbled picking himself up off of the ground, dusting his pant legs with his hands. He walked up to Ginny, till he was merely inches from her. The redhead held several books in her hands. He could already see her knuckles turning white. He stared down at her with a look one would place as unsettling.

"I should be asking you the same thing Weaslette. It has to be quite late considering its well into the night ..." Draco glanced at the magical clock on the far wall. "Two in the morning. My isn't that a little past time for a lion like yourself. They are known to sleep most of the day anyways. "

"Why no Malfoy it's not and I'm just here to grab a book I had left. Now answer the question, why are you here," Asked Ginny again, this time more sternly.

"Why should I answer to you hm, you're not my mother. Infact i'd rather die if you were," pushed Draco. "No idiot Gryffindor could mean anything to me, except to be a real pain in the arse. You all are really good at that you know," He laughed.

"No I don't know and let's keep it that way, okay. And I'll be leaving now so you can go back to the little nap you were just having," smiled Ginny.

"I was doing no such thing Weasley. So move out of my way, You're just wasting my time."

Draco pushed past Ginny hastfully. He walked for the doors not bothering to turn and look at the annoying Gryffindor.

Ginny stood watching the retreating blonde. She lowered her wand, standing in the darkness. A frown lines her face and her eyes looked mad, but really she was confused.

She just shrugged and walked out after Draco but the boy in question was nowhere to be found. Ginny didn't really care so she made her way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She was shaking her head as she trekked herself to her bed, setting the books down on a neighboring desk.

"Those Weasels need to learn boundaries! How dare she ask of me...She really should've known better!" Grumbled Draco deathly.

He walked the dungeons halls with a deep scowl upon his face. His shoulders were hunched and his robes were pulled up to his neck. When Draco got to his dormitory the lights were out as it was expected. He flopped down on his bed, and let out an exhausted breath.

The two beds next to him were filled with snores. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott slept within their beds not waking.

They both had their reasons as why they were here and Draco knew that Nott was told to retake his year again because of his involvement in the war.

Draco himself was told to come back by his mother. When Draco had to stop seventh year short to accommodate his father with the war. Something he rather not think about. But Draco couldn't be happier that the war was over.

It made Draco gag at the thought the one person who stopped his hell in the making was no other Harry Potter. The very Harry Potter who was also returning just like he was. Sometimes Draco felt like it was to make his life the living hell that it already was.

He knew he should give the boy his gratitude but he wasn't sure how he could do that. He was Draco Malfoy after all. He thank's nobody.

Or that's what everyone thought.

In little under ten minutes Draco had changed his dirty robes into silk pajamas. The same silk he was used to, what he always wore. Still being early september the room was hot so he kept his night shirt folded in his trunk. Crawling into bed Draco fell asleep.

* * *

 _[next day, for Harry at least. Timing is off between Harry and Draco.] Friday September 4th. 1998. This is an actual date._

The next day wasn't something Harry called easy. If one didn't watch what had happened in the Great Hall then they sure heard of it. Savior passing out was the talk of the school. It was a thing that made Harry's life all more difficult.

Harry was a girl now and that did no help to her situation. She already sat through what Hermione called 'girl talk', something that had lasted hours into the night. All from bras to what Hermione called a period. Harry liked nothing about the last part. It honestly scared her to death.

Still people of Gryffindor wouldn't stop staring for they couldn't believe that she had been turned to a girl. Harry couldn't believe it either.

Harry looked at the clock and specks of fear filled her chest. It was 8:40.

"Crap!" Gasped Harry.

She swiped her books off of her desk. She had missed breakfast because she wasn't ready to meet the students. Instead she stayed back out of the fear of embarrassment. Everyone probably knew about Harry's gender change and it did little to calm her nerves.

Harry pulled a tanned piece of parchment from the inside of her book. Flipped it over and scanned the pages contents.

Knowing that she had missed quite a few days she had no clue what her timetable was going to be. Today was Friday and the fourth day of the new school term. ( **A/N in 1998 september 1st was a Tuesday).**

Harry decided not to think about the starting homework she would have. Her and schoolwork didn't really get along. Ron would agree.

' _Friday''_

 _9 AM_

 _Double Potions_

Harry did nothing but groan to herself. As much as she had hated Professor Snape she found it sad that the man she had completely misjudged wasn't there. Nightmares would often come to her. Ones where she watched Professor Snape die countless times. Each time involving the snake, Nagini, but each time in different ways.

She rounded the hallway within the dungeons on her way to the class she was about to be late for. The place was cold against her bare legs all thanks to the skirt she was forced to wear. It didn't feel normal not one bit, and the luck for Harry didn't end there. The skirt made her feel every blast of wind, something she was not used to. She shivered in the frosted air, the books nestled against her chest.

A few turns here and a few there, Harry came to the closed doors of the potions classroom. The raven haired girl groaned that she was indeed late. Professor Slughorn's voice echoed its way through the walls loudly. She really did hate moments like this; but knew what had to be done.

Her spine twitched with the thought of how many people would stare. They would of anyway but it was no secret of what had happened. But did they know that the last part.. that she was a girl? Harry found it rather likely, anything that he had been involved with was known by everyone within minutes. It spread like wildfire.

Harry adjusted her skirt but mentally slapped herself. She wasn't suppose to worry about things like that. About skirts, bras, hair, and dare she even say it, the menstrual cycle she was bound to have. She dry gagged, just the though.. Ew.

She entered the room as quietly as she could, keeping her head down the entire time. Trained to the floor she heard the voice of Professor Slughorn stop mid sentence. Ruffling of students took over and the screeching of the chairs as well. She could feel the burning that all the eyes were on her.

Lifting her gaze, she scanned the room. Harry found an empty seat next to ron. Something he probably saved just for her. Wasting no time, Harry rushed to get out of the spotlight that was heating her skin.

"Harry! So glad you could make it. Why you must tell, what has kept you?" Yelled Slughorn, Harry could've sworn that the potion bottles were clinking at the loudness.

"Ah..Sorry sir, I had a few problems to deal with," Harry told him. She didn't lie because nothing came smoothly this morning and sadly Hermione had gotten the tail end of it all.

"I see, now may I finish explaining todays lesson. ... Miss Potter," Giggles came from some girls and a few of the boys grinned. "Stop it all of you!... Now um….. _Miss Potter_ turn to page three hundred and forty-six. We will be reviewing, read the next ten pages."

Harry watched her classmates as they refuse to read, instead they whispered to each other giving odd glances into her direction.

"Harry!" whispered Nevile.

Harry didn't say anything just looked to the boy who sat just behind her.

"It's all true isn't it," He said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yeah it is, can't you tell."

""But Harry… Wait, your name? You know since you're a girl now, is it still Harry? I mean the name,It fits just not for a girl….You get what I'm saying, right?" Asked Neville.

"Why should I change my name? It would make things all more insane. Even if I did, that was the name I was born with. Why would I change it if it's something my parents gave me?" Explained Harry thoughtfully as she twisted in her chair a bit.

"..I know, and I understand.. But um…. You could get a break with all of the publicity. Wouldn't it be nice to just- I don't know, let loose without the prophet in your face everytime something comes up."

Harry thought, maybe that would be nice. She gave a slight nod to Neville who smiled back at her. "But.. I don't want to give up my name completely, I am still Harry, and I will _always_ be Harry, even if things didn't turn out as they were expected to."

"Well I'm glad that you're still you, it would be a real pain if you turned into one of those giddy girls like Lavender," Neville smiled again.

"I guess you're right. That would be a nightmare that would never end," said Harry laughing. Till she paused and looked up at Neville a down look on her face. "Oh wait…. That pretty much sums up my life."

Neville took her words and played them over in his mind. She was right. "Oh yeah..forgot, and I believe that everyone who knew you would agree, Your life can suck at times.

"At times? Really? I am a girl now, what can get worse?" Said Harry. Hermione who sat next to Neville looked up from her book already finished the reading.

"A lot actually; I meant your not head of your family anymore, your the talk of the school, and because your a girl, you have pregnancy to deal with," said Hermione.

The two boys; Ron and Neville's faces reddened. Harry swallowed and looked away, her face adding color as well.

"It's not that big of a thing to blush about, its normal," Hermione told them all. "And with the name thing, don't change it. Well for us at least. Everyone else, I don't care."

"Never thought of that, I could get used to only you guys calling me Harry, I'd be a little more meaningful I guess," Said Harry.

"What would you pick, it's your choice. How would I love to choose my name, Anything better than Ron," he said to Harry.

"Even if I were to change my name what would it be? There's so many to choose from," Harry said to them all. Her body was turned so she had one elbow on the desk and the other on the back of the chair. Hermione, Ron and Neville didn't respond but only made a face that looked as they were thinking.

"I really don't know Harry, to be honest. Maybe Hannah, Kayla? Or even Ellie," Hermione spoke running her hand across her cheek.

Harry made face, "No Hannah. There already is a Hannah, Abbott."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Harry hung her head thinking and scanning through different names. Changing her name was hard, so many choices. Ones she likes or others that were utterly terrible. Her fingers tapped against the wood of the table.

"I got an Idea! So when I was little there was this place that Dudley always insisted on going. Said there was the biggest playground one has ever seen. It really was big. Anyways it was in the area of Hayes," Explained Harry.

"What's your point?" Asked Ron who had his face turned which was now resting on his opened potions book.

"Hazel, the name. You like it?"

"...I guess I could get used to it," said her red headed best friend.

"Me too," Chirped Neville.

"How are you spelling it?" Hermione questioned resting her chin onto her palm.

"I don't know, are there even other ways?" Harry said.

"Well yes, there are. On my thoughts, throw in a Y, so it's a little unique."

"So…H-A-Y-Z-E-L?"

"Yes," confirmed Hermione.

"I like it, I can help spread the name," Neville said.

* * *

Draco watched the class laugh and he couldn't hold back the smile that had crossed his face. He, much like several others couldn't believe that Harry Potter, golden boy of Gryffindor was now a girl. The blonde had to admit it was pretty ridiculous but was equally funny at the same.

He slouched back in his chair and mussed over the thought concerning Potters condition. His silver eyes found the black hair of his known rivalry. Draco couldn't help but think that the dark strands were rather long, but fitted the girl's body nicely.

He got the sudden thought of running his fingers through it and curling the hair within his fingers. It was weird that he had called that to his attention but felt it calming in ways that made his chest swell. Draco questioned why he was receiving these feelings for he was suppose to hate this said person. They were just meant to hate one another. It was suppose to be like that and nobody was to reject.

They were locked into two different sides. That of light and that of dark. Everyone thought this and it was meant to stay like that. They weren't to be friends only enemies. And enemies were to do what enemies do, and that was to fight.

If something were to happen that changed the rolls then there was something seriously wrong. Nobody likes change unless it was to be accepted. In other words He and Miss little Harry Potter could never work. Draco couldn't say that he even liked her like that. Yes, pretty maybe but his heart was meant for another.

His heart clenched.

After he had gone back to Slytherin House Draco didn't cry anymore that night but stared at the wall for what felt like hours. The detachment from his intended for his him like a ton of bricks, and maybe even the Cruciatus Curse. It hurt so bad and he didn't know how to deal with any of it. But like he did with any problem thrown his way, he just bottled it up. To save for another time.

The class ended a hour and a half later. Draco had his notes filled with past potions and what they did to those who drank it. The whole class groaned when Slughorn had assigned the first homework assignment of the year. They had to writing down the ingredients to several portions of them and explaining the process of its making.

Draco himself wasn't all to happy about it but didn't dwell on it too much. After all he was the best at potions and knew them by heart he just didn't want to do write all of it down. Better things were to be done and besides he had the first quidditch practice later. After all he was Head Captain.

* * *

It was twenty minutes past five o'clock and Harry sat in the seats within the quidditch pitch. She sat watching the teams closely inspecting this year's competition. It was going to be her last year and she wasn't going to go down losing.

The Slytherin's had taken the pitch and the Hufflepuffs were in a field next to it. In Harry's opinion he thought that the Hufflepuffs might actually be better than the snake house. She also thought that Slytherin spent too much time on their opening entrance. Making it perfect for their adoring fans. Harry wished that she could say better things about them but she was a Gryffindor, and this year's captain.

"You know Harry, they're all really good. You think we can bet them," Asked Ron who sat next to him. His eyes fixed on the sky as several players flew back and forth in front of them.

"Well I have to see our team first, I still have to set a date for tryouts and then practices, if i'm still the captain that is," said Harry.

"Why would Mcgonagall change her mind? You are her favorite student, I don't think anything could change that," Ron told Harry, his eyes only glancing for a second.

"I don't know Ron, I guess with all that's happen. It's not normal for someone to change genders like that. And grow wings-... Wait does everybody know that too?" Harry asked nervously. She shook Ron's shoulder roughly.

"Merlin no. And it's a good thing they don't. Adze aren't known for being light. I've heard from Hermione that your bite could really harm somebody. And that you're some kind of vampire? If the whole school knew then really, Harry, you'd be in some serious trouble."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the biting thing. Because not everything in the books are true. Do you think it would actually work?" She asked pulling her hair off of her back before letting it drop.

"Blimey Harry! You want to see if it actually works! Please don't try it out on me! That would be insane… Here open your mouth," said Ron.

Harry did so and opened her mouth.

"Hmm, I guess not.." Ron told himself.

"Wait.. here, let me try something." She closed her eyes and thought about her own teeth. If her wings had came back then maybe her teeth, would too. That if there were any there.

Ron gasped.

"Harry, Harry. My! Harry! That- it worked. Close it, close your mouth!" Screamed Ron, waving his hand infront of his face.

"What?"

"There long! But also short. I don't know how to explain it. And some of your other teeth are sharp as well. Is quite scary Harry. It's something I don't want to be mauled by," shivered Ron.

"Really that bad?" She asked.

Ron only nodded. "Woah!" He yelled seconds later, nearly jumped out of his seat.

Two people on broom sticks flew over head. The underside of their cloaks were green and that was the only thing Harry saw. They flew away from Ron and herself and curved around the pitch. The lead one had the quaffle with in their hands flying fast.

The second followed behind and Harry could tell was a girl. She held a bat and was eyeing an incoming bludger. Seconds drew closer and Harry watched not missing a detail. The brown haired girl threw her arm back before hurling it at the round ball. Upon the bats contact the bludger was sent sailing into the air, its rust colored self leaving a trail due to its speed.

Ron gasped when the ball took an unexpected turn. Harry's mouth gaped open and watched it head for the group all in the air talking around to one another. Probably explaining Quidditch drills. Both Gryffindors saw it coming before it happened. Somebody was going to get hurt.

"HEY!" Screamed Harry as she popped out of her set. "WATCH OUT!"

Her voice was heard but it was too late. The group looked to the incoming bludger and tried to fly out of its path. But no matter what, it was bound to hit someone.

()()()()()()()()()()

He heard the yell echo through the quidditch pitch. His feet dangled off of his broom and looked up to find the danger the person yelling was indicating.

Draco noticed the ball coming for the group. His talk about the expectations for his team and that some won't make it was cut short. The witches and wizards who were trying out tried to get themselves away.

Draco did too but his movement was backwards which applied no help at all. The bludger was still coming and his reactions were still only backwards. It happened fast. He didn't realise that he was hit till he bended over from the blow to his gut. His arm was out trying to block it. Which was rather stupid. The loud crack that followed proved so.

His other arm wrapped his stomach while the broken one hung limply from his shoulder. It took only seconds before his world faded to black. Unconsciously Draco fell from his broom.

His white hair reflected the setting sun as his body dropped through the air towards the ground. Only to be caught be a fellow teammate who had rushed to catch him.

The Slytherin's gathered around their fallen captain. One picked up the passed out Draco Malfoy and carried him off of the pitch. The rest following in tow. Draco's body was brought across the grass of Hogwarts and into the Hospital Wing.

A pair of green eyes watched from the stands wide and full of fear. The girl that they belonged to's heart beat fast in her chest. That was the most scariest thing she had ever witnessed. Unknowingly a tear left her eye as she tried to process what had happened. And why she found the past event so unraveling. Fro that she had no answer.

The redhead still sat next to her, eyeing her suspiciously. Was something up between her and Malfoy? His best friend was crying? Over her school rivalry after he had falling from from his broom? He wasn't even that hurt. What was all this? Ron looked away before standing, he tugged Harry's shirt and left the stands. Harry obliged and followed as well.

* * *

 **Hayes** (the place a used) **is** **an actual place. And it is close to Surrey. If anyone wanted to know. I like to use actual dates, so if anyone wants to pull up a calendar. To get a better look of the first week of Hogwarts.**

 **Tuesday: September 1st; day that Harry... erm Hayzel passed out.**

 **Wednesday: still out.**

 **Thursday: Out for half of the day, Talks with Hermione and released herself from the hospital wing.**

 **Friday: School day, Quidditch practice.**

 **xXLiv214Xx: out.**


	6. Chapter 6: What a Simple Feather Can Do

**Okay, so i'm not entirely impressed with this chapter. But unfortunately I don't feel like re-writing it. Maybe another time, when i'm finished. It is edited but still pardon for spelling mistakes and sentences that make no sense.**

 **any who... enjoy?**

* * *

Draco woke just like he did every morning. The sun was bright, even with his eyes still closed. Making his eyelids glow red. The light warmed his face as he laid there in quietness, listening only to his shallow breaths.

Draco pulled his elbows up and pushed them against the mattress. He opening his eyes and lifted his body. Draco tried to do so but found that he couldn't. Pain erupted through his body forcing his body to let up. He fell back, his head hitting the pillow and a groan left his lips.

His lips pulled and his teeth hissed. Draco made his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. It's fine cut stone was familiar, something he had seen before. He blinked. Then did he remember what had happened. Well actually he didn't remember much, except that bludger was fresh in his mind.

Draco turned his head looking around the room know as the Hospital Wing. The sun indeed shined through the windows but Draco could tell that it was far past his normal wake up time. It looked as if it was late morning, maybe even early noon.

Sounds of shoes echoed from the far side of the Hospital Wing. Draco moved slightly to see the newcomer. Madam Pomfrey strode towards him. Her grey and red medi-witch robes were kept nice and hair was done in a clean bun.

"Mister Malfoy, it's so nice to see yourself awake. You took quite a nasty hit with that bludger," She told him as she came to stand at his bed side.

"Ma'am how long have I been out?" Draco asked, looking up to the woman's face.

"Not long, gratefully," She told him.

Poppy backed away turning to a cupboard on the side wall. Opening the doors Draco could hear the faint clinks of glass against another. Taking one out, she went over and handed him the mystery potion. Its substance contained in a long, rounded media bottle.

"If you think that I am going to drink this then you're certainly mistaken because-," started Draco who refused to grab hold of the offered vile. Instead he tipped his nose to the ceiling and turned his head slightly.

"Mister Malfoy...Please, I have no interest in giving you anything that would put you more in danger. My goals are to not poison but to heal. This," She waved the potion within the air. "Is a pain relieving drought and I see it quite fit that you, my dear, take it."

Draco eyed the witch carefully inspecting everything.

"Hmph, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't say you would try to kill me but I know many people that would, especially at this particular moment… But if you say so I will take it, but nothing better happen," Draco said slowly.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, that's very appreciated. Now here you go. Drink up… all of it," Poppy ordered him as she pushed the potion into his palms.

Draco didn't hesitate to down the thick liquid and was happy to find the pain he had located to be in his chest fading.

"Wonderful! Your ribs that had been broken have been healed, as well as that arm. Though it will feel sore the next few days so I suggest that you don't over push yourself. But that's to be expected... Now with that said, it's saturday so classes are not being held. Making it your choice if you prefer to stay here for a while longer.

"Now I'm off to the greenhouses to gather things. Call if things are needed. Hope I can trust you to manage yourself, for you are eighteen," She nodded and turned on her heel.

After minuets passed that the matron had left Draco's company he tore the tucked sheets off of himself.

"Yeah right, think I'm the one to stay in this bloody place. I've got better things to do," Draco grumbled loudly. His face scowled with anger.

He didn't get far before he something caught his nose. His brain instantly changing thoughts his eyes became wide. Draco didn't have to force his body to stop, it did that all on its own. It tingled, not just one thing but everywhere on his body he felt the odd sensations. His spine shivering with a reason that Draco couldn't place.

The smell was fresh maybe only a few days old but none the less new. The dusted scent of pine waffled up to Draco's nose. He inhaled deeply finding it familiar. Fresh air swirled itself in with the calming smell.

He didn't know what brought it on but his already four pointed teeth became longer and more pronounced. Their tips sharp and shaped to those of a vampire. But a vampire he was not, close maybe but still different. Draco's breathing rose higher as his Adze side once again began taking over. Was this ever going to stop?

He carried himself to one of the bed sides placing a hand upon the head pillow. Draco's fingers grabbed the fabric and pulled it from the bed. He held it to his nose breathing in hard that the sound could be heard. The smell intensified tenfold, Draco hummed in contentment.

Forcing himself away, Draco threw the pillow back onto the bed. Its cushion bouncing at the force causing it to jump across the bed and onto the floor. Draco eyed the pillow on the other side of the bed but found his attention brought to something else.

It looked black from afar but looking closer the color was obviously grey. Resting on the floor by the beds post, Draco bent down to inspect what he had found. His mind casting a question mark above his head.

A lone feather laid itself onto the floor.

Draco had an intuition as his hand shakily went to pick it up. If his thoughts were right then this was going to make his the most happiest person alive. Excitement loomed within his chest.

White. It exploded in front of his eyes, his mind went to a thick haze, filling with fog. Draco held the feather firmly within his hand. He stared at the roundedness and his insides answered his questions.

His mouth hung open and his stomach did happy flips. It was something, definitely something. Draco smiled.

"Oh...T-that's- I thought…. I heard… My goodness!" screeched a breathless Poppy. She stood between the two rows of beds, rather close to the one Draco was by. Her eyes huge and her hands cupped her mouth.

Draco quickly cranked his head upon the sudden noise. His eyes glared and narrowed themselves at the witch.

" _Go 'way_ ," mumbled Draco. His back still turned as his head peaked out menacingly from his shadow of wings he hadn't realised had formed. Tearing the hospital shirt to tattered shreds.

Madam Pomfrey caught glimpse of the feather that Draco had been holding. Draco saw too and pulled the precious object to his chest; out of sight. But not fast enough for the woman to know what it was. Putting pieces together she gasped.

The medi-itch backed away slowly, towards the doors she had just came from.

"You know!...This is your hospital! She was here!" Yelled Draco turning around franticly. "Your keeping her from me. TELL ME! I must know why I can't feel her."

Draco put his eyes to the floor shaking his head. "She's dead isn't she, please tell me other wise, I-I…"

Poppy caught the words that Draco was saying but bolted as she ran down the hall. His voice still loud in her ears. She rounded a corner to find an open door to what looked to be a closet. She slipped inside, the darkness meeting.

"Colloportus…," Madam Pomfrey whispered locking the door. He was right, she knew and with the way Draco was acting, he would do anything to get his answers.

Outside Draco paced back and forth, his mind boggled to why his thoughts weren't straight. Sun's light still bright and bold, Draco looked out to the ground of Hogwarts. Before he took through the big open window, his wings spreading as they took flight. His destination; the dark Forbidden Forest.

It's eerie woods calm where he could collect himself. He was a step closer on finding the truth. Draco pressed the feather to his chest tighter while the wind ruffled around him, whizzing past his ears.

()()()()()()()()()

"Yeas," said Parvati Patil.

"May I speak to Hermione Granger please Miss Patil" Madam Pomfrey asked urgently.

She stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. She entered the red room when Patil had side stepped to let her through.

"Umm yeah sure. Hold on, one second. I'll go get her." Parvati turned walking towards the Girls Dormitories.

Minutes later Hermione showed herself wearing blue jeans and a shirt. Her eyes held a questioning glare as she moved towards Poppy.

"Follow me. I have something that it's best if you know," whispered the medi-witch.

Hermione nodded and her fingers tore through her hair pulling it away from her face. She took to the door and exited the house of Gryffindor with Poppy following behind.

Now out in hall at the stairs of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" She asked.

"I find that you are the best choice, to know of what I have found," Poppy told her.

"..What? I- is it bad?" Hermione bent her head listening intently to the next words.

"It's about Harry, as your to know I have discovered her mate," Poppy said sternly.

"..." Hermione gaped and her brain interpreted what she was told. She shook her head but kept her eyes glued to the other witch. "Who is it?"

"This can not be told to Harry. Miss Granger you must understand that if Harry were to know she would continue to keep herself from her intended.

"This would do no help because this would cause her mate to go on a rampage. I can not promise the lives of those who get in the way."

Hermione thought over the good possibility of what could happen. It's wouldn't be no surprise that she would be one on that list of getting in the way. With Harry's new change she had been with the girl ever since.

"Okay, I understand. But the name, may I have it?" Asked Hermione shoving her hands into her pockets.

A fat pause caressed the air, and the full moon shone through the window. Poppy pulled her eyes away, trying to think of an explanation. Her right hand clasped the other, then smoothing out her fingers, brushing them lightly.

"Remember what I had said, Harry has to be kept from it … because her mate is none other than Draco Malfoy."

"What! No. That-that's insane. It's really- Wait… It's actually… Can't think that I'm saying this but it's ….actually believable. Enemies for so long…" Hermione took a step backward astonished.

"Harry-" started Poppy.

"Harry, no. She has changed it. It's Hayzel now. I think she wants people to start calling her that. And um.. You can trust me, that I won't tell anyone…well you know, about Draco."

"Very well," Poppy nodded. "I have to be off, never finished my greenhouse picking. Has to be done. Hope I don't see you soon Miss Granger. Remember what I told you," Said the matron.

()()()()()()()()

Hayzel Potter sat upon her new bed that had been moved to the girls dormitory. The cushioning felt different something that she found disappointing.

It dipped in too far wherever her body laid. A frown took her face, she didn't like this. Any of this. All of the changes that turned everything to a terrible mess. It's didn't start with the bed but it was something that added to Hayzel's long list of problems. She pulled herself off of the bed and walked to the trunk at the end of it.

Hayzel casted the simple alohomora spell and the chest opened to her wand. She bent down to view its contents and plucked out a pair of fabric pants.

They were black and tattered something she had been given during her days at the Dursleys. The knees were frayed but they felt normal.

Something she was used to and that made her happy. For all what the Dursleys had done she cherished the hand-me-downs they rarely gave her.

Loose and used made them all the better but maybe that was because that was all she knew. For how many hours she spent in that stupid garden. Clothes didn't really matter, at the end of it, they were all covered in dirt.

Every week jobs were to be met. Hayzel had found it crazy how fast grass grew even when rain refused to fall. It's was an every three day job that drove her up the walls with how long it took.

Hayzel didn't like speaking about her summer home. It hurt to think about, because when she was there, and she was literally; child of the corn. Hours on end she worked on the yard just so the Dursleys would go easy.

At first her nightmares were of the cupboard under the stairs. Now mini shovels hung on the wall along with metal rakes, weeders too. Hayzel shivered, the nights she spent in that shed during the hot summer nights.

The memories fresh, the thoughts brought heat to her skin and her throat went dry.

Hayzel now dressed in her favorite less quality clothing she walked over to the bed that Hermione had sat upon moments before. More of those scrolls littered the bed.

She picked up a random one, it's red ribbon lacking the bow that the others had. Except it's ends longer to where Hayzel could tell that it had started to be been untied.

After taking off the ribbon she let it fall to the ground and the scroll magically flattened itself out.

"TEETH"

The top heading said. Hayzel groaned.

It contained a few pages and Hayzel flipped through them lazily. She read the titles of different creatures but not bothering to read the paragraphs below.

"Vampire, Maltose, Tooth Fairy," mumbled Hayzel, several creatures were in the scroll, it held endless information. This really was something that Hermione would love she thought.

Hayzel glanced at the scrolls taking up most of the girls bed. There was a lot and that made Hayzel laugh.

"Adze"

Hayzel read the word and paused in her tracks. She made herself go back and re-read the word again. It familiar and fresh in her mind.

This caused her to read the paragraph that was types below. It short and brief.

 _In many cases victims become weak and soon fall ill. The bite of an Adze is one to fret about. Depending on the person's strength one can live one month after the one has been bitten. There is no know cure. The only way for one to survive a bite is if you are the ones mate. It is unknown why a mate bites it's other but it has been found that the act is done commonly._

 _How to tell if an Adze has bite you is to watch for the following signs. The wound will fade to a sickening grey, it's most tender spots will become a dark purple. This part is significant. Movement of that part of the body will be a challenge. With no known cure the victim will soon die…_

They die? Hayzel's stomach turned. Her teeth could really do that much damage. It was sickening that one simple bite could end a person's life.

"Ooh! Harry! You found it! If been looking everywhere for that," Hermione practically yelled.

She ran up to her and reached for the scroll which Hazel gave up willingly.

"Yeah I didn't know I could do so much damage," said Hayzel.

"Crazy isn't it. I had this scroll but I sort of lost it in all that mess," she laughed and pointed to her bed.

"Can see why, you have thousands Mione. I wanted to ask, what did Partavi want with you?"

"It's only two hundred and seventy-six. It's not that much. And she just wanted to tell me that Madam Pomfrey had wanted me," she told her.

"What for?"

"Oh um.. Nothing important really," Hermione lied.

"Okay," Hayzel said oddly.

"Ah so doesn't that spell you casted wear or later tonight," Hermione asked innocently.

"Bloody Hell! I forgot! it does... What am I going to do!" Hayzel backed up till the back of her knees hit her bed. She let her body fall to the mattress. Her hands covered her eyes and her body shook slightly.

"Mione, what am I going to do? What's going to happen?" Hazel cried.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't think it will be good. But the only thing you can do is not back out of it. Don't recast that spell," Hermione said whispering the last part.

"I won't just… When they do find me and the charm wears off will the…. m-mating thing be done right then…," Hayzel grimaced.

Hermione looked to her feet, " I'm sorry, it's more likely that it will turn out like that Harry."

"I'm glad you still call me that… But I only want you and Ron, nobody else," said Hazel trying to change her thoughts. "The rest can call me Hayzel, it fits better."

Hermione smiled and sat herself down next to her. She laid back and the two girls didn't say any words. Hayzel moved her hands away from her face and tangled her fingers into her hair. Leaving them there.

Tonight wasn't going to be fun. She couldn't wait any longer. Afraid of what her mate would do the people that could get hurt because of the choices she had made.

* * *

 **Like it? because I didn't, but it is exceptable, I guess.**

So those who have read, you make guess that a possibly gruesome scene is going to surface. And your right, because I have already written it. The possibly M rated moment will take place next chapter. Honestly the idea is M rated but the actual scene is very dull and not a lot of detail. So I will probably keep this a T for now. I don't think its that bad, but that's for you to think. TTFN... Ta Ta For Now... :P


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

**Hola, New Chapter. Again don't like it but has to do.**

 **Disclamer: Don't own, just so everybody knows. Characters are not mine.**

 **Warning: Higher rated part with in this. Last section. Not detailed.**

* * *

Hayzel sat, her body shaking with nerves. Her back rested on the stone besides the door to Gryffindor. The halls held a golden glow with the setting sun.

She wrapped her arm around herself, holding tightly. She had checked the time she had left on the spell. It's was down to only twenty minutes.

Hayzel pulled up her legs and buried her head into her knees. She didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen when her time was up.

Hermione said that it wasn't going to be good, and she did nothing but believe her.

With no effort Hayzel lifted her body off of the ground. She took the steps down to the first floor and came to the tall arch that overhung the entrance to Hogwarts. Bad things were going to happen and she wanted nobody around that could get hurt. The only idea was to distance herself. Maybe the forest? Hayzel wasn't sure.

September air rustled the leaves on trees loudly. Bending down she fumbled with the laces of her shoes pulling the two fabric strings apart. Her right toe pressed onto the lip of her left heel till her foot slipped out of the shoe. The same with the right till Hazel stood only in her socks. Once they too were removed she walked barefoot on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Grass tickled her feet as she came up to the dark figures shaped into pine trees. Far off they bordered the edge of Black Lake then spread till they formed the Forbidden Forest. It's darkness haunted Hazel's mind as she stared.

The moon was full in the sky its pale gaze shining, giving everything a silver glow. The trees that faced the small light source were illuminated brightly while the back sides were left in complete darkness.

The evergreens rose higher than the others trees, the closer Hayzel got the bigger they became. Hayzel came to the border where grass turned to fallen pine needles. She would of been lying if she said she wasn't scared.

Shadows casted richly against the ground and moved with the breeze that followed the leaves above. Hayzel turned herself, leaving her back to the haunted forest behind. Her eyes trained onto the castle, its glowing lights golden through the windows.

The Gryffindor Tower stood up proudly, it being one of the highest points. Windows rounded its cylinder shape, evenly placed from the ones next to it.

Hayzel felt the slight tingling take over her body. Starting from her fingers and running to her toes. It felt that something had broken and it took Hayzel a moment before she realised that something did. The magical spell wore off leaving her body to shake.

"Oh Shit," Hayzel whispered out to know one. Her voice thin and horace as she tried to speak.

For slow seconds she waited in silence. But far off sounds of crickets filled her ears that chirped loudly. Her body unconsciously on high alert watching for the slightest of movements.

It came upon her, and it was something that Hazel couldn't really explain. As she stood waiting…. She couldn't help but ask why she was still standing there. She wanted to tell herself to run as far as she could to get away from the thing that was supposedly after her. Another thing that questioned her, was all this a joke.

Would she be standing in the middle of the night, with no shoes, waiting for some guy to what… _rape_ her just because she was his mate? So back to her first, why was she just remaining when she should be escaping. Leaving to get away.

Maybe a deserted island out in Oceania or the Sahara Desert would be a good idea, anything but here. Next to the Forbidden Forest was probably the best of choices, home to many creatures, possibly even things like herself. How stupid she was.

Everything was lies and when the truth did surface, why did it make her feel so bad. Like she rather not of known and belive the wrong when it actually wasn't right. It was so messed up and confusing all at the same time.

Hayzel gritted her teeth before her body met the ground. As she fell her wings slid from her back and slumped to the ground. Her bare knees met the dirt from the skirt she was wearing. The uniformed cloak was discarded next to her in a black clump. Hayzel rested on her heels and her hands were placed on her upper legs holding up her upper half.

She pushed backwards so she was no longer sitting like she was. Her back came to lean against a tree and her legs pulled up forming two mountains; wings out to the sides. Fingers dug at the ground, dirt collecting under her nails. Her eyes glowed green as she looked up again waiting.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to but because it didn't matter anymore. Her body wanted to stay even if her brain did not. Her heart thumped and her chest tightened. The Great Harry Potter wasn't scared, no, because she was terrified.

* * *

She was alone. Hermione paced the boys dormitory, her hands clasped and fiddling in front of her. Her mind was racing through different thoughts. "Malfoy! Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy" she mentally screamed. She knew what was going to happen and it a pained her that she didn't tell Harry about any of it. She had hinted, and she was sure that Harry understood, but the Malfoy part she had sworn to secrecy and it nearly killed her. She was good at secrets but one like this… it was almost impossible. Her best friend was about to get hurt, physically and more likely mentally.

Worry filled Hermione's face and her eyes darted around thinking for a way to get Harry out of this. Doing nothing to settle her wild nerves, Harry was nowhere to be found. It was past eight and the sun had settled roughly thirty minutes ago and Hermione knew that her time was up. If it was't now then it was going to be soon, really soon. Draco wasn't that far away; at all.

"Hermione?" Came the voice of Ron. She jumped at the noise and turned to her newly made boyfriend. Her head tilted to the side.

"Please Ron," Hermione wined desperately. "Not now I have to think…"

"What wrong, wheres Harry? I haven't seen her yet this afternoon," Ron asked.

Hermione let out a breath brought her hand to her hair and raked it through it. She returned to her pacing, bed to bed and back again.

She passed the window glancing outside but only seeing the pitch black darkness of the night. It was no use.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. "What is wrong!..."

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not? It about Harry?"

"NO, no it's not, stop asking questions,"

"But-,"

"I said no Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"What! No! I'm not going to stop. Its obvious that something is wrong. Your fanatic pacing isn't keeping it a secret. If somthing is bad, I want to know. I am you boyfriend and I'm suppose to help with that. What happened, are you hurt? I can call Madam Pomfrey...Wait-.. Er Dare I even say it... Mione, but are you preg-"

"For heavens no, I'm not that stupid, but... I think Harry might be," Hermione told him.

"What!" Ron gasped. "What do you mean."

"The spell remember, the one Harry used," Ron nodded. "Its due to wear off tonight and I can't find her anywhere to tell her things. She just became a girl Ronald, she never had to worry about things like this…"

"..But, how long do you think it will take for _him_ to get here?" Ron asked.

" I- um.. He is already here," Hermione adverted her eyes.

"What does-,"

"It means that Harry's mate is in this school,"

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "Does Harry know?"

"No she does not, and you can't tell her either," Hermione said sternly.

"Why can't we tell her, and where even is she?" Ron asked for the second time.

"I don't know! And I'm freaking out about it, she could be anywhere. More Likely by herself…and-" Hermione shook her head and brought her hands to her face. Her eyes swelled and became a pale shade of red. "Were her friends, and she's been through so much."

"Mione…."

Ron placed a hand onto her shoulder and pulled her to his bed that sat next to them. He sat and put her next to him, and grabbed her arm and pulled on hand from her face. Ron looked at her distraught face; red nose, cheeks stained with tears but he honestly didn't care.

The lighting was yellow and dull and the night was dark as thick coals. Hermione slightly turned to the redhead, her eyes found his face but she didn't speak.

"It's going to be alright, Harry will turn up sooner or later. If it helps we can go looking for her in a little bit," Ron said trying to sooth his crying friend.

Hermione nodded. Her hand swiped at her eyes, wet smears collected on her fingers. She smiled at Ron and he smiled back. Her hands pulled at the robe that lined her arms. Digging her fingers into the fabric. Ron shook his head.

He reached for her hands taking them into his; cupping them.

"Didn't you hear what I said…. It's all going to be fine, Harry will be alright. She has been through tougher things than this. I can't believe I was ever jealous. And you, there's no need to cry about this. Things might happen but we will be there to get Harry through it. Okay? You trust me?"

Hermione thought but she didn't get far. Thinking seemed impossible right now, Ron didn't even know the rest of it. She knew that he knew what was to happen but he didn't know who. Both Ron and Harry's reaction scared her. Or when they find out that she knew and didn't tell them.

She broke and let her body fall against Ron's bringing her head down to his shoulder. She stared blankly at the wall, blinking tears, them rolling down her face. She listened to Ron's beating heart. The calming pattern clearing her mind, the soft thump.

She cranked to look up at Ron.

"I really hope you keep your promise…" She whispered quietly to the boy next to her.

The moon shown through the window, it almost at its fullest state. A sliver was cut out from it for the full moon wasn't due till tomorrow. But in this moment the moon was no source of power, or energy, a mythical symbol. But only a dawn of light that would make seeing easier. That being all that was needed.

A boy of grey wings and hair as light as natural hair could go. Fair, bright blond flashed down the hall. A shadow lacked in its presents. Something that was normal of the Adze, to have no shadow. But it was a thing that nobody really paid attention to. Not every Adze had a missing shadow, it wasn't uncommon not to have one either.

One day their shadow disappeared. Draco's had just left. The grey shadowy figure that was supposed to follow his every move had vanished. Draco had no time to think about it because his mind was focused elsewhere.

Well he didn't really know where his mind was at. First of he was confused, and second he was what he thought was excitement. Draco wasn't stupid and knew that it was centered around one person that he had believed to be dead. He couldn't explain it, all he knew was that he was needed. That he needed to be outside, in the trees.

He didn't know what to think, but he had to go to the forest. A growl sounded, its voice loud and menacing.

* * *

Hayzel heard it.

It was quiet but seemed so loud in her ears. A low rumble almost like thunder, but yet not the same. She looked to the sky but only saw the stars shining down at her, vibrant and big. The clouds didn't exist but a clear nights sky.

Her head had shot up from her knees when the noise had reached her ears. She forced her body to stand; looking around. Hayzel kept her eyes open intently scanning. She stood so her feet were planted a step from the other and her hands clawed at her sides. Her body not taking its guard down. She felt like a dog. Specifically the one Harry had seen at the park back in Little Whinging. It never stopped barking even when he had left it alone. It did no help because it would never stay quiet.

From behind her a stick broke. She whipped herself around to the sudden noise but was met with the bark of trees. Further back the forest got only darker. She ran her fingers through her hair pulling the strands up and away from her ears. Tilting her head she listened.

Leaves the rustling of leaves could be heard. The swishing and crinkling of the dead brown was quiet but nonetheless noticeable. A smell hit her like a wave of water. It was something she knew and she knew it well. It was him.

The sounds went from one side to the other. It stayed to the woods and Hayzel stood on the edge. Her toes still touching the grass, never leaving. Her ...mate? (oh did that sound weird) made a half circle surrounding her. It walked back before stopping right before her. Still the black was keeping it hidden.

Then did she see two silver orbs glowing from the darkness. They stared and she couldn't help but stare back. Hayzel gulped, her throat stuck from the dryness. This wasn't good.

She stepped back and her hands jumped to hold out in front of her, palms facing the forest. The unwanted figure came through the woods like a ghost. He walked forth to the light that the moon casted up above.

His head was angled slightly downwards but his grey eyes flicked up and watched. Blonde shone brightly as it contrasted with the dark background…. Hayzel paused at the hair and her mind drew a horrifying answer.

"No," Hayzel gasped. "Y- you… no…"

Draco had spread his wings, but Hayzel did the opposite. She enclosed herself into the feathery abyss and backed up a step. Turning to run Hayzel tried to get herself away. Instead she found her body hitting the ground and her face falling into the grass. A heavy force fell onto hers and a knee came to her back; holding her down. She squirmed but couldn't muster up the strength to push the other body off of her.

"You're mine," He hissed, hot breath tickling her ear. Hayzel shivered as he licked her ear but mentally scolded herself afterwards.

She grunted, trying to crawl out but couldn't, instead the knee let up and her body was turned over. The familiar face of Draco Malfoy looked down at her. His eyes calling to hers, the silver color glowed even brighter. Draco smiled.

It happened so fast, she let off a curtailing scream as the clothes were torn from her body. Nails rough against her skin. Her body shook, fear set in and all she could do was lie there. Hayzel closed her eyes and let Draco plant dry kisses over her skin.

It ended shortly and hands grabbed her knees as he yanked them apart. She yelped out but her cries went ignored. Draco's chest rolled with those same growls that she had heard before. Realization hit and she turned her head so her cheek rested against the dirt.

It hurt, was all she could think. Another scream tore through her body and echoed through the air, bouncing off the trees. The Draco she no longer knew pushed even further. Her body felt like it was being torn apart and it more likely was. Hayzel cried.

It kept going till warmth hit her and spread through her insides. All movements stopped and Hayzel breathed in deeply.

Her eyes opened, the surface glossy and a lone tear fell down the side of her face. She didn't care what happened, the worst was over. Hayzel lost all focus and just stared, to the happy stars above.

"Harry?" Came Draco's voice, but she didn't answer and she didn't want to.

"No I-I'm sorry, please-Hayzel? Potter?" The Draco Malfoy mask fell and guilt and grossness that he had done such a thing shivered through his body.

Trembling, Draco pulled his clothes back on and casted a spell to do the same to Hayzel who still laid unblinking at the sky. His wings left but Hazel's remained. He scooped up the frozen girl, the mates bond tingling with their touch. Draco ignored it, there was a more important matter. And something that was all his fault.

* * *

 **xXLiv214Xx Next few chapters we should be getting into the main point of this story. Main conflict. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Queen Holds All

**Hey yeah oops, Im very sorry. I have fallen off the writing train. I have ideas, just not writing them down. Its my fault guys and ill try and be better. NO promise.**

* * *

"Harry…?" Said a voice as an earthquake struck. Her reality black and filled with fuzz.

"Hayzel…?" The same voice said.

Ron stood next to the bed shaking the girl's arm. He was yelling her name loud enough that it could be heard from down the hall. Hayzel groaned and tried to turn herself away from the not so calm welcoming.

A "go away" was mumbled through her lips. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Ron, please stop that… She obviously don't want to wake up yet." Came the familiar Hermione.

"Heh, yeah… Maybe," Ron spoke. He released his hand and stepped backwards. Hermione had her arms crossed and laid them across her chest. Giving a disappointing stare.

Hayzel who was now turned away, opened her eyes. Her breath blowing the few strands of her hair. She blinked. Trying to get herself up but ended rolling to the other side in the process. She looked up at her two friends who stood closely to her bedside.

"Hello," She rasped out.

"How you doing Harry, you're not looking so good," Ron told her.

Hayzel gave a frown. What was wrong with her? She couldn't recall anything that had happened. Her mouth opened to speak but only rough coughs came out. They scratched her throat raw and pain vibrated with the hollow voice that tried to speak.

Hazel's handwas held up to her mouth as she huffed. Her other grasped the sheets.

"Water?" Hermione asked and Hazel nodded, water sounded very good at the moment.

Hermione pulled out her wand, a spell muttering out from her breath. Her wrist flicked and a cup was summoned from the area next to Poppy's quarters. A crystal glass was now in her hands. Its rim smooth and the glass cut to have several flat edges instead of the normal round.

She placed a hand onto Hazel's back, helping her sit up. The black haired girls fingers grasped the cup and brought it to her lips. Its cool refreshing liquid swished down her throat. It felt nice; she drank the whole cup.

"What happened?" She asked, setting the cup down onto the nightstand table.

Ron looked to Hermione, giving her an odd look. Hermione's face was flat for she didn't know what to think. It was very late last night when they had been called to the infirmary. All in the reasons that their friend had been found, but not in a way anyone would like.

Both had stayed over night waiting for Hazel to wake up. Madam Pomfrey was in and out checking things and distributing a few simple potions. Ron had left earlier to get breakfast but returned later with the said things so they could eat.

Hermione failed in leaving the hospital wing. She stayed with Hazel through the night and the morning sun. Before it would of never been this extent in her want to stay. When Harry was still a male. The time she spent with Hazel tied their friendship more together, forming with metal rope. It's only been a few days but they had spent many hours together in "girl training". Ron could of been there too, but really he wanted nothing to do with the lessons that Hermione was teaching.

Ron didn't feel left out, he understood that Harry had to be taught. Harry and him still got their time together, like on Friday they were out watching the teams on the pitch. He and Hazel both enjoyed that, well, until the end.

"You don't remember?" Hermione questioned with a voiced whisper.

"Er I don't know, maybe. Am I supposed to?" Hazel said adjusting herself on the bed; sitting up.

"Well guess it's best that you don't….," said Hermione.

"There was the quidditch practice yesterday, and…."

"Yeah the thing with Malfoy right," Ron turned to look at the vacant beds in the infirmary. "...Guess his fall wasn't that bad, he's not here anymore."

"What! Draco was hurt!?" Gaped Hermione.

"Yeah, that ferret got himself hit by a bludger. Fell from his broom," Talked Ron, who leaned against a bed. One that was next to Hazel's, He was sitting on its mattress.

"Really, How high? Draco might of broken his arm."

"Oh he broke his arm alright, I could hear the bone snap from across the pitch. I am surprised Poppy let him leave," Ron said.

Hermione inhaled sharply. The needed pieces were falling into place and Hermione was figuring out how yesterday's events rolled out. She remembered her little talk with the matron about Draco Malfoy. Nothing in that conversation was welcoming and the things she had learned.

If Malfoy had been in a quidditch accident then there were no questions that he was more likely brought to the hospital wing. Reasons that Madam Pomfrey knew about him and came to tell her about it. Something must of set Malfoy off for Poppy to know what he was. And they already knew of Harry's condition, that he was an Adze and that Malfoy was one too.

The only piece that Hermione wanted to know was how Poppy knew that Harry was Draco's. They were enemies for as long as they knew that the other existed. There had to be more, the hatred they had for each other was far too much for it to be normal. There was something else there.

"Harry, do you remember anything about Draco Malfoy from yesterday…" Hermione asked slowly. Giving Hazel an eye of sorts, watching the emotions cross the girl's face.

Hazel was stumped. Why all of a sudden did she feel that there was a part missing from her thoughts. Her mouth was closed and flat and her eyes were not blinking. She cranked her head to look at her two friends.

Hazel tried her hardest to recall. All she could muster up was the fear and darkness that she had felt. But where did that come from? Then again she did also remember Malfoy there, as well as the moon. Was she outside? She really didn't know.

"...Maybe," Whispered Hazel. "It was dark, and I think I was by the woods, outside. He was there."

They didn't get any further when the school's nurse rounded the corner and into the infirmary. Her heels clicked against the stone floor and came to stand next to Hermione. All three of them looked to the woman.

"Miss Granger, when I said that I hope to not see you soon, I meant longer than a week, not twelve hours," said the Matron. "Now Hayzel , glad to see you are awake. A body exam has already been done so no needs to worry about that. But… I need you to take this," She handed a vile to Hermione who in return gave it to Hazel.

The girl eyes it but just did what was said and downed the liquid. It tasted of stale chalk, if chalk could even be of the sort, she didn't know.

"Would you like to know what that was?" Said the nurse.

Hazel laughed. "Yeah, that might help."

"No problem, it was just something to help with pain."

"Pain? Uh.. was I hurt?"

"Nothing that can't be healed, but yes you were," The matron nodded.

"Oh.. what happened then? Because I don't remember much," Asked Hazel. Poppy gave a weird look to both Ron and Hermione. Ron smiled that almost said "yeah I don't know much, but this is what we are dealing with".

"Um Madam Pomfrey, do you think we can explain things to her alone, maybe?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah I see, I understand. Call me if I am needed," With that the woman left to her personal quarters located off of the hospital wing.

Hermione looked back to Hazel. "You know how we said that you mate was looking for you?" She asked, a shaking edge to her voice.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Last night, Harry. He found you, your charm you casted wore off, you have a mate now.."

"But who-..." Hazel paused. She thought back remembering those grey eyes and blonde hair. Her own eyes widened and she whispered his name.

"WHAT!" Yelled Ron. "H-he, that ferret!"

"Quiet down, we don't need to attract attention," snapped Hermione, hitting Ron's shoulder.

"But Malfoy! He did this, he hurt our Harry. He's not going to get away with it. He will go to Azkaban just like his fail of a father," Ron said angrily. His hands at his sides in fists.

"I know Ronald but-"

" _WAIT, .._ you knew about this! For how long."

"Yes I did, but only since last night. Poppy told me." Said Hermione.

"How does- You know what, it doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell us. More importantly Harry?" Asked Ron.

"Because it could put many people in danger. If Harry knew that it was Draco Malfoy she would never of taken off that charm. And Draco would of hurt many people to find what had happened to her. I think Poppy was almost killed because of it. She promised me not to tell anyone…"

"But why didn't you tell us, where your friends," Said Ron hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it was to be kept especially from you too."

"Hermione-" Ron began to yell.

"Please stop, don't yell anymore. It's not that big of a deal Ron. I said it before, I don't like people getting hurt if I could help it," Said Hazel trying to stop the burning argument between her best friends.

"I know, but Malfoy, Harry! Malfoy!"

Hazel looked down, she knew he was right. Draco Malfoy couldn't be trusted, and how could he ever make her…happy? They were mates, she never expected.

()()()()()()()

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed within his dorm. He refused to sleep and didn't bother in getting up. It was well into the next day and Draco was glued to his bed. His arms were upwards and bent so his head rested upon his hands. Fingers tangling with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He didn't cry but his eyes were wet like he was about to. Draco felt terrible, horrifying and downright guilty. Everything he could remember everything. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her pained face and the screams echoed loudly in his head. It was his own living nightmare.

He had carried Potter all they was to the infirmary. Laying her body down in a bed, bringing the sheets up to her chin. Her eyes had closed and her breath was paced; she was asleep. Draco placed a hand onto her arm before leaving, nothing made his stomach turn more than knowing what he had done as well as leaving her. It was for the best, how could she ever forgive him.

Her black hair fanned out around her face, plush lips; Draco left. But before he did just that he walked to the nurses door. His fist raked the wood three solid times then he wasted no seconds to get himself out of there.

The slytherin common room was where he found himself next. Light and blooming with students, nobody really noticed his entrance he just slipped in and up to his room. And now here he was several hours later still not moving. It was sunday and he really had no reason to move.

()()()()()()()()

One country over in Great Britain a group of winged creatures all stood in a group. Before them a high political bench was before them. A man with a scruffy short beard that had been cut cleanly sat in the bench above the others. He had his elbows resting elegantly on the tables surface, his hands clasped together.

Besides him a woman of beauty sat tall. Her hair a pastel blonde with highlights of blue running through it. Her eyes as well were blue but several shades lighter. Almost like water with hints of frost. Wings of similarity came from her back as well as the man next to her. The color of pale creamy grey of his matched the color of hers.

Her name was Katelynn, Kate for short. But nobody called her that, it was always "your highness" or "Queen..". She was used to it. The name of the man next to her was always King and he was her mate. Together they were the leaders of the Adze.

Three boys and a single girl stood below bowing their heads.

"State your names," said the King Orion, his voice full of power.

"I, am Kyle, this is Chase," he said gesturing to the boy standing next to him. His hair a yellow blonde, the middle section long but pushed so it stuck up. "Jensen, and the girl is Alyssa. Please your Highness we bid you your time," Kyle said.

"Yes, I see. Explain," Orion peered over the bench looking at the boys and girl. The girl remained quiet as well as the two other boys.

"We come from the land of Prince James, from the highlands of Scotland. We have come to warn you that four new Adze's have been created. Never has this been done before, for one to just become one of us," Said Kyle loudly, voice echoing.

"Yes, this is concerning. Do they have their shadows?"

"We don't know sir. We have came to ask for permission to help these newcomers. If not then they would have to be killed. And you know better that anyone that our species is better to be kept on a low key," explained Kyle, leaning his head slightly forward.

"I Agree. Very well then, you have my permission. But you must report back to me. When you're able to bring them to meet me. I would appreciate it greatly," King Orion told them.

The four younger Adze's nodded. They bowed again before exiting the hall. King Orion watched them leave, smiling. Kate just stared, but her insides were giddy. Her secret was meant to be kept.

Two out of the four were her _and_ Orion's children. And the others were their mates that had been created to make them happy. Kate let a big smile spread across her lips. The magic was done, she now had children of her own. Kate curled a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

"What has you so happy my darling," Said Orion wrapping an arm around his mate.

She laughed, she had been caught. But nothing could kill her cheerful mood. "Oh nothing, absolutely nothing," Kate said leaning in to hug the man next to her. "I love you, you know that.."

"Yes I do, but I would also like to know what you did. I know something is up," He smiled down at the blonde, his brown hair brushing his ears.

"Alright, I might of done something… But I can't tell you that yet…" She said.

"Fine but don't wait too long, I want to know this soon. Is it a good thing, will I like it?"

"Oh yes I think you will, it's been a plan in the making for years sweetheart, but soon you will know," She placed a hand on his cheek before standing and retreating to the door that led to their rooms.

He smiled watching Kate go, her blue coloring in her hair as bright as ever.

* * *

 **Next Time?**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunting Down

**Hi! Yup been a while yeah I know. It cool right? well no it's not, we all know. I guess all I can say is have fun! and read! isn't that why you're here? Maybe?**

* * *

 **** **Chapter** **9: Hunting Down**

It was monday. Breakfast was done and classes were about to start. Even after all the lying around Draco got, he was still so tired. He walked into Herbology with a hidden face. Not really, but he tried to keep himself unknown. Even Blaise knew that he wanted to be left alone and that was what he did. Blaise was over on the other side of the slytherin's, where they stood all in line with the table. Him, Blaise and Theodore were in the same classes with the seventh years. There weren't that many that had returned for school to redo their seventh year.

Just a few slytherins and Gryffindors. The other houses unsurprisingly didn't have anybody who returned. They never really had reason too, they weren't that involved in the war and they were able to finish. Ravenclaws didn't miss school.

Draco found his place between two unknown seventh years. Placing his books onto the table. A green cover that had the engraving of a simple leaf. There wouldn't of been person who didn't know the page number because Madam Sprout had been shouting it for the past few minutes within everybody's ears.

Late as always the Gryffindors entered the class and that made Draco sulk even more. He caught a glimpse of red hair before his head shot down to look again at that ugly green book. That even him, a Slytherin, didn't like.

On the other side of the table Hermione, Ron and slowly Hayzel found their spots next to the other Gryffindors. They occupied the whole side and the Slytherin's were on the other. Madam Sprout stood at the head of the table rummaging threw pages that had obviously been used. By their crumpled yellow appearance and the dirt smudged into the parchment.

The trio all stood a bit down the table from Draco. Ron eyed him with anger, Hermione glanced up every few seconds, and Hayzel refused to even look. Hermione tried to explain that it would all get better. Except Ron thought otherwise.

Trudging through Herbology, Hayzel found that it was really hard to learn when every time she looked to the teacher, that blonde hair always caught her eye. The class went on, listening to Professor Sprout go on and on about next week's big in class project. But first there were lectures to be done and nobody was too fond of it.

By the end Hayzel swiped her books from the desk in a quick hast. She left her two friends in the dust, she couldn't take it any longer. Being so close in range to Malfoy.

Though she only wished she knew that she wasn't the only one who wanted to escape. Draco as well wanted to get out of the classroom that held so much tension. Together both trying to ignore found looking at their feet the best way in doing so. A race it could be called; to get to the door the fastest.

With the rush of student behind her she ran into the one next to her. Shyly she brought her eyes to meet, to apologize. She hopped it wasn't a top dog slytherin, but what she found was a whole lot worse.

More than once in the past twenty four hours she again was looking into grey, melting silver eyes. Her own widened and instinctively tried to distance herself from who she knew was the"enemy". Her arm brushed the doors frame as she exited the herbology greenhouse. Hayzle rounded the corner so she was still outside and continued walking.

She twisted slightly around to still find Draco Malfoy following right behind her. A squeak left her mouth and tried to shield herself with her own body, turning to give the boy a shoulder. She stood still; her breathing shallow.

"Hayzel," said the calm voice. His shadow loomed next to her but a decent space was held in between. "Please… let me talk to you."

The sudden change in the Malfoy demeanor almost took her by surprise. She couldn't let a simple act of kindness make her believe that this wasn't a trick. An undisclosed noise was heard from her but nothing else.

"Let me say sorry, okay? I really am, I really mean it…" He tried to reach out to touch that shoulder that was closest to him but instead Hayzel shied away.

Draco didn't like this.

She moved away from him and a low demanding growl left his throat. The air paused and so did she. Harry closed her eyes and held on to that green book with as much force that she held in her arms. That sound from Draco almost made her turn around and take his words but she refused.

Draco did what he knew how to do best. Be his old Malfoy self.

"Fine. Be that way _Potter._ Just know that you can't just hide yourself from me. You know where that got you. And I very well don't want that to happen again. I have the sensibility that it was incredibly wrong. Why can't you stop being so stubborn and actually try to talk to me. You know work things out! And… Why can't you bloody except that! I am apologizing! And I never say that I'm sorry, you got that. I don't care for anybody, but now maybe I have too. Because I feel that need to. And I hate it….. So You know what," said Draco, his lips snarled. "…. I don't need you. And I will _never_ need you. We can forget about everything!" with that Draco turned to leave his shoulders huffing as he walked.

Hayzel broke, she didn't know why but she felt that his words hurt. She didn't really remember last night but she knew that he had hurt her. From what Hermione said, and that was all she wanted to hear. She knew what had happened, so why did this feel so much worse?

Her mind turned, she now knew that he was suppose to be her mate. It scared her to know that it just so happens to be Draco Malfoy. They were enemies, that it would never work, but now it could? The earth placed him with her and Hayzel found it completely insane.

They could easily just leave it be, but she even knew that she didn't want to. Her mind rambled and thought quick and fast, and maybe not all that right but she did.

"Wait!" She whipped around yelling out to the Malfoy heir.

Draco paused and peered back at the black haired girl. She walked up to him with gapes in her steps.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough and unusual.

"I-I don't really remember. I was told, but I know what you're meant to be to me. I don't think we are suppose to fight, instead I think opposite," whispered Hayzel.

"You don't remember any of it?..."

"No. Just little things like you, and that it was dark and that it hurt, a lot," she told him; her eyes drifting to the ground.

Behind them, the students had left only leaving Ron and Hermione to stand on the edge of the grass. Ron looked like he was to bolt at any second but was held back by Hermione's arms. Hayzel just ignored them, looking back up to Draco who stood a few inches taller than her.

"I guess that's good. I feel so guilty and absolutely sick. And I'm not suppose to let things like that get to me. Your Harry Potter I can't care about you."

"Yeah, thats right, I am Harry Potter. It might be a situation where I could never forgive you, but it's going to be okay," she said. A fat pause filled the air.

"Okay," Draco said simply.

"Okay," she repeated.

"Later, I guess?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but please can we go slow with all this. I'm not that used to being a girl, I need time to think through all this. But maybe we can hangout in the woods sometime this week. I kind of was wanting to test out this wings I have."

"Yes, slow, I agree. And I could have a go with the wings," Draco gave the famous Harry Potter a rare smile. Something he never thought he would be doing. The flames that had been stored up between her and him had always been too high. But maybe, it could work.

Hayzel sidestepped and walked past him, the fabrics of their robes touching. Draco turned and watched her go to her friends that were still waiting. When she got to them, the mud-blood released weasel and latched onto Hayzel. Hermione pushed her into the school, Ron following in pursuit. But the boys blue eyes pierced his, never taking them off till he disappeared into the school.

The glare hard and cold. Draco tried to return the same look and succeeded to. His rude mumbling about the redhead passed his lips, but were too quiet for anyone to hear, even himself.

When the comtion had left, Draco was alone in the Autumn breeze. The sun still shining and birds chirped loudly among the trees. The air in the day was still gave a gentle warmth. Soon most trees will be bare and the evergreens will look sad and wilted to prepare for the harsh winter of Scotland.

A loud beeping signaled his attention. Pulling from a pocket in his robes was his times table. The second class for monday was a deep red with and long tilde saying the words LATE in big bold letters.

Ancient Runes had just started. But Draco had no desire to go, instead he found outside the place he wanted to be.

()()()()()()()()()

 _~Hours later~_

"Tell me again, why are we walking through the woods?" Jensen asked openly.

" _Because_.. If we were to fly in then that wouldn't do us much help. We could get captured, questioned or worse; be killed," Kyle replied.

The four of them walked through forest. Surprisingly it wasn't that dense, but large roots intertwined with the ground's surface. A bright setting sun casted through the trees bringing blotchy shadows to dance with the wind. Kyle leading, Chase and Alyssa following close behind.

"Ow! Son of a gun. I really do hate this…" A voice rung out.

Chase turned his head to glance behind him as chuckle ruptured from his throat. Jensen looked up from the root he had tripped over giving a short growl. Pushing himself up, the brown haired boy brushed his stubbled toe. He winced but continued his way to catch up with the other three.

Jensen jogged to fall in place next to Chase. The boy elbowed him effortlessly into the ribs.

"Nice fall eh, hope the ground was nice. You say hello?" Chase said to Jensen.

"Not funny, and no I did not for you information," He said back in retaliation. A smug smile lit Chase' face but a frown laid across Jensen's.

"Well from what I saw.. I think you did!" Chase laughed.

"Knock it off you two. We still have an hour left and I want to get there before the sun sets," Kyle told the boys behind him.

"Agree, you are all just idiots, we barely have any time," Alyssa spoke shaking her head slightly. Her straight, light brown hair swinging out to the side. A double "Hey" came from the two male's next to her.

Alyssa broke from Chase and Jensen and got besides Kyle, she smiled up at him.

"So, what's the plan when we get there?" She asked calmly.

"Well first set up a camp, hopefully while it's still light. And strike tomorrow, collect the new Adze's, and then be off as quick as we can," His strict voice said.

"Okay, sounds good," Alyssa replied.

"Great," Kyle said amiably. He stepped closer together to the girl. Her bare short sleeved arm brushing his. They both stopped and Kyle rounded Alyssa before he grabbed both her shoulders with his hands.

Kyle leaned in and kissed her, her hands clasping around his neck.

Chase's eyes widened before his hand swooped up to cover. They were going rough. Jensen tuned his back and dry heaved over the ground, the sounds audible through the woods.

"Hate it when they do this," Jensen mumbled.

"Eh same thought.." Chase replied.

They broke the kiss and she rested her head against his chest, inhaling deeply.

"Why you always have to do this?" Jensen asked, not really caring for an answer.

Kyle laughed short. "Because she is my mate," he said easily.

"I know, but why in front of us. It's awkward. Every time you do _that_ we" He pointed to Chase. "Exchange this weird connection that we have the same thoughts and its completely, absolutely awkward.." Jensen breathed.

Chase gave him a weird look.

"What? Tell me you feel that too, I am right, right?"

"Sorry buddy, but no. You're the weird one here." Chase said.

"Am Not."

"Yeah, you are too."

The little fight continued. As they continued to walk. Alyssa grinned, "both," she stated.

"Yes, they both are the weird ones," Kyle said back.

Later on, on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, the four Adze, built camp. Not tents, but placed sticks and bark creating a large box. The roof and three sides, the other wall open. Blankets had been spread out on the ground from the large bag Kyle had strapped to his back.

The Adze worked well in the outdoors, but that didn't mean that they were restricted to life in the trees, or cooked on simple campfires. They lived in houses, and visited cities, just like others would. It was a world; their world that was divided into different parts. They were given the names of Fields.

They weren't territories or districts, but places where if one could leave if they wanted to. There were no drastic rivalries so if one were to cross a Field border, it would not be a problem. Each Field had a Prince that created an agreed set of rules, rules that had been passed and concluded over. Just like a government.

There were fifteen Fields,

Making that fifteen Princes,

all of them under one King, that watched over them all.

Kyle sat cross legged his eyes set on the glistening lights peaking out from the layers of trees. The school only half mile away… but now wasn't the time to retrieve the "new borns". Night had fallen and the slightly closing moon casted down through the dense trees.

A fire had been made that brought light as well as warmth to the four. Close to the fort it was made, so the two things the fire gave off was able to reach inside. All of them within the handmade, wooden building.

Alyssa laid on her back and her hair fanned out beneath her. Her eyes closed as she hummed a tune. Kyle next to her but not touching.

"When do you think we will get them?" Chase asked,"There are two right?"

"I expect us to have them sometime tomorrow, ease our way into that grand of a place slowly, and yes there is two," Spoke Kyle drawing his blank gaze from the darkness of trees.

"Do we even know who they are? This is a school and there's bound to be a lot of people," Popped in Jensen, peeking his head from behind Chase to look at their undecided leader.

"Yeah, I got an idea, one has blonde hair is what I've been told,"

"Well that's just great," Snapped Jensen, his slow green eyes narrowing. "There's probably a lot of blondes, and that doesn't even help us find the other one," He adjusted his body turning towards Kyle.

He sat with one leg straight while the other was bent upwards. His knee even with his chest, the right hand resting on the mountain. The light of the fire flickering against his face.

"You're right, but I think we will be able to tell. And the other, we shouldn't have a problem with, I assume. Probably the blondes mate, at least I hope so."

"You _hope_ so!" yelled Chase and Jensen both.

"If they are mate's they we will have an overprotective male on our hands, Me and Chase might as well be dead," said Jensen.

"No you won't, because it won't be a problem, just don't give him a reason to hate you and everything will be fine. I don't feel that way with you guys so possibly the new Adze won't as well," Kyle told the younger boys.

"I guess," said Chase. Jensen shrugged his shoulders and nodded even if it was half-heartedly.

"You will see, everything's going to turn out alright."

By now Alyssa wasn't even listening but asleep. Her body turned away from the sound and her knees pulled up to her chest.

Kyle looked to her and smiled softly. Touching her hair as he got next to her and laid down.

"Bet he will rip your head off," said chase.

"Yeah? Really think so because I bet he will rip your dick off, and I'll just be there laughing through the whole thing," Jensen smirked.

"No, because you will already be dead-"

"Ha nope!..And what did you say about a bet?"

"Definitely…deal ten pounds, been dying for a Bacon Butty. Been so long.." Chase said, thinking about that sandwich.

"Okay, stop that! So yes it's a deal,"

"Yup no head for you Jensen," laughed Chase falling backwards to the ground.

"Really guys? This isn't something you make a deal over," said Kyle from over his shoulder.

"Naw probably not, but hey it could be fun," Jensen said as he too laid down.

Kyle said nothing about the bet but shook his head, his lips a faint smile. "Now go to sleep, we want to be up early, alright."

Chase mumbled a "yes" and Jensen kept quiet as he fumbled with the thin blanket.

Jensen pulled the blanket up to his chest but growled when his feet popped out at the bottom end. He pulled the fabric down but was no use as his toes were again uncovered.

The Adze just groaned and rolled over; giving up.

Chase chuckled then he too tried to fall asleep, doing as Kyle had asked. He didn't have a problem with it either, all the walking made him tired.

Late into the night the fire dimmed to smoldering smoke that rose in rolling streams into the air. Nothing would harm them because they two were creatures. Others knew well not to bother them.

They weren't bothered again till the morning sun touched the horizon and Kyle's good morning call to wake up. They couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Thanks! for making it this far!**

 **I don't know the avarage views of a story but I think this is doing decent... I think ;0 yeah I don't know. see ya next time!**


End file.
